Lost Goodbye
by ShadowedLife06
Summary: It’s been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he’d return. That promise was never fulfilled…now a dark force is causing trouble...will destiny right itself? And will love prevail?SS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so forgive me for anything I've screwed up! Winks Be nice and review!

S.

**Disclaimer:** I'm no where near talented enough to own a manga! CCS isn't mine!

**Summary: **It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…will destiny right itself? How will the unpredictable Eriol, the spaced out Tomoyo and the nutty Meilin help? Hmm…it does seem pretty improbable! Let's see! S+S

**Lost Goodbye**

**Eight years ago…**

She ran as fast as she could to go after him, under the canopy of cherry blossom trees, not quite in flower yet – why did he have to go so fast..? She paused, gasping, holding her chest tightly – no, she had to keep going - she had to confirm the terrible rumour…_please don't let it be true_, she thought, in desperation, _please be a stupid rumour…like all of those other stupid rumours…please…_

Where had he gone? She let out a sound of frustration and looked about frantically – there…on the bridge…she ran closer and felt so relieved.

"Syaoran!" She managed to gasp out as she doubled over. There he was, leaning over the bridge, his arms across his chest, staring at the beautiful sunset – her heart fluttered, but she wasn't sure why, "Syaoran…" She needed to get her breathe back.

"S-sakura!" He stuttered and, although she didn't notice it, he flushed a deep red. He didn't appear to know what to do with his hands.

"Hey," she looked at him, puzzled, "You don't usually come here – in fact…" she looked around as if just making sure she was in the right place, "In fact…don't you go in the complete opposite direction…?"

"I…I didn't…" He looked away, uncomfortable enough not to explain why he'd walked here…_to meet you…_.

"Never mind," she smiled brightly, "I'm sure you were just admiring the view…I do that too, sometimes, when I feel sad," she sighed and stood next to him, looking at the river and the tips of weeping willows across it…the sky was darkening rapidly and…and it reflected his mood – he knew he would never get another chance to tell her…

"Sakura…" She tilted her head slightly and looked at him with those indescribable eyes – they shone in the fading lights…she looked back at the water.

"Yes?"

"I…I have to tell you something." Their eyes met again…she looked deeply into his, those brilliant, deep amber pools…sometimes she'd just stare at them until she could feel herself falling into them…now they looked sad and contemplative and…and she knew. She just knew.

"You're…you're going back to Hong Kong aren't you?" She asked in a hollow voice. He looked away.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"I overheard some of the girls talking…and I'm always the last to know anything," She said in a quiet, pained voice. He quickly looked at her…her eyes were brimming with tears – but she seemed determined not to cry…those eyes…he'd never forget them. Emerald…a beautiful green, like the first green of spring…now they were downcast and confused.

"I never meant for you to find out like that…"

"It's okay, I understand," she said in a tight voice, although she didn't.

"I just…I was being a coward. I couldn't tell you because…because you mean…you mean a lot to me, Sakura!" He said really fast, like he had to tell her right away. Which he did…

"Syaoran…" She started to cry and she mentally rebuked herself, _cry baby._ _I should be happy for him, he's going home._ _Why am I crying…?_ She felt his arms around her and (after her initial surprise) she let herself fall into his arms.

"Sshh," He held her close, bringing his head low so he could breathe in her scent and never forget it…like heather and cherry blossom and honey…she shook in his arms and his heart felt like it was breaking. "Don't cry…I'm not worth these tears…" She completely surprised him by pushing him away angrily.

"How can you say that?" Her tear-stained face looked back at him questioningly – he blinked, "You're my friend, Syaoran and…and…and you mean a lot to me too!" She dove her face back into his shoulder and didn't dare move.

Slowly she felt his arms enclose her once more and tighten…any passer-by at that moment would have thought they were young-lovers in the fierceness of their embrace. They were holding on tightly to one another, gazing at the river burning in the sun's last rays. After a very long time, she broke their silence:

"Syaoran…?"

"Hai," He said softly.

"Promise me you will return," she whispered.

"I promise. I promise on my life…"

"No! Don't," she shuddered, he backed away from her a little to look at her confusedly, "what I mean to say is…is just promise, but not on your life – if you die I…I trust your promise above everything, Syaoran." He brought her back to his chest and held her.

"I will return to you, Ying Fa." He stroked her hair gently.

"Ying Fa?" She said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"It…it means Cherry Blossom in my language," He stuttered embarrassedly – feeling as though he'd ruined the moment.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…it kind of just slipped out and…and I won't call you it again and…" It was her turn to pull away a little (not enough to stop holding him) to give him a radiant smile.

"No, I like it. It sounds beautiful," and then she placed her head back and they stood there, in silence.

He whispered something he knew she couldn't hear, _Aishiteru, Ying Fa…I promise I will return._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I traced the covers with my fingers and shivered…it was so cold. But why…? I turned to stare at the ceiling and saw darkness…what…? What was going on…?

I looked around and I was obviously no longer in my room – just darkness…nothing but darkness. And it was so cold…I held myself protectively and called out – people's names, Onii-chan, Tomoyo, Kero, Clow…people…people…I felt his name upon my lips and stopped suddenly.

_What makes you think he'll care enough to save you…? _

He saved me thousands of times before! We were friends…

_Exactly! You _were_ friends - he doesn't care and he won't save you…_

Stop! Stop it! He cares…he'll come back…he promised!

_Silly little girl, you're still clinging on to that pathetic promise he made you? Don't you realise he'll never come back, that he's happy away from the likes of you? _

Who are you…?

And then I felt it – that pain…deep inside me, first it was a dull ache – but it slowly sharpened. It hurt…it hurt - a thousand pins stabbed and ever nerve fibre I had flared and…I screamed…and curled up in the darkness – cold, alone…I screamed mercy, begged it to stop…_please stop_. _Please_…but it never listened.

In the distance somewhere far away I heard my name…I shook my head, no…no…I need to find out about why he…

I slowly opened my eyes and…

"HOEEE! Kero?" I sprang up, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He calmly floated down and sat on my knee and took a huge bite out of the cookie he forever had in his paws.

"You know…that…that weird thing you do-ooo," I stifled yawned, I started trying to explain how he'd float over me in my sleep and make that crazy expression and, him being a magical being and all, I sensed his…weirdness. It was going to take too much effort and too much time. Forget it. I flopped back down into my sweat-drenched sheets and glanced at the clock.

"Kero…" I moaned.

"Wha noww?" He said incoherently, his mouth full of cookies.

"It's three in the morning, that's what!" I threw a pillow at him, which he rather expertly ducked, saving the precious cookie.

"HEY! Watch the cookie! It took me ages sneaking downstairs for this!" He yelled, shaking his tiny fist. We had a miniature glaring match.

"Kero, just…why did you have to wake me up?" I said, giving up.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're cranky…"

"I'm _not_ cranky!"

"Sure you're not," he rolled his eyes. He took a meditative bite out of his cookie and I waited. "It was just…you were saying stuff in your sleep and…I don't know." He looked at me for a long time (amazing considering he was neglecting the cookie). "Kid, are you sure these dreams you've been having aren't…?"

"Kero, whoa, it has nothing to do with magic or…or anything like that – I've caught the Clow Cards, I've changed them into Sakura Cards…" I winced at the name Tomoyo insisted we call them, "…and there's nothing left, okay?" He didn't look convinced. "Look, I'm fine," I attempted to smile cheerfully, "I'm just really tired because it's three in the morning and… that's all, okay?"

"…"

"Kero…" I glared at him, "Okay?"

"Fine. Okay." He yawned and stretched. We sat in silence. "Let me just ask you one thing." I sighed.

"Would you listen to me if I said no?"

"Nope," he grinned at me and took another bite. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go ahead."

"Is the gaki still on your mind?"

"Kero," I quickly glanced at the wall, and attempted a weak smile, "heh, where did that come from?"

"Well…you were saying his name in your sleep and…"

"Oh, Kero," I shook my head, "I guess you must have eaten too much – I wasn't saying anything!" I laughed nervously. "Now go to sleep and don't wake me up unless I start…unless I make any noises. I don't want Otuku-san to wake up." I grinned brightly, "Don't get any crumbs on the bed - Goodnight."

"'Night Sakura," He crammed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and tugged the covers to my chin. I noticed the concerned look on his face and, when he settled down next to me, I smiled sadly…oh, Kero, I hate lying to you.

I waited until I heard Kero's snuffly snores next to me and then I gently got up and switched my desk lamp on. I opened the draw and took it out – the Book of Clow. I opened it and took the cards out, looking at their image and murmuring their names reverently. Windy, Watery, Float, Mirror…

They were all there – apart from his cards. I tightened my grip around the deck and felt my heart tug a little. Why did he do this…?

A few nights ago I'd called the Li household – it was after one of the dreams, the nightmares, and I just needed to…to make sure he was alive. These dreams scared me…I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted his comfort – he was the only one who could do it now. I remember gripping the phone so tightly it hurt – it rang once, twice…

"Moshi moshi, you have reached the Li household's number – how may I help?" said an old man's voice – Wei's voice.

"Moshi moshi," I paused – this was so awkward – it was twelve at night! The household were probably all asleep…but I needed him. "Wei-kun? It's Kinomoto Sakura…I…I'm sorry for disturbing you…but…I really need to speak to Li-kun." There was a long pause…how many times had we had this same conversation…? I'd lost count.

"Kinomoto-san, please do not take this the wrong way but…Master Li is terribly busy and…"

"I know, I know, he's always busy…" I ran my fingers through my hair and tried hard to control my breathing – my throat burned and I sounded funny.

"Please, try to understand…"

"I…I understand. I wouldn't have phoned unless it was urgent – I…I'm sorry, don't tell him I phoned – it doesn't matter," I sounded like I was crying – I _was_ crying. Damn.

"Kinomoto-san, I'll try and talk to him, please understand…"

"Don't, please don't tell him I called," if he knew you were crying he would hate you even more, "Thank you anyway, goodbye."

"But, Kino-..." I hung up and cried all night. Everyone was covering up for him – didn't he even care?

I thought about what Syaoran had said…the promise he'd made…those words that had meant so much – I now had to realise they meant nothing at all. I shut my eyes tightly and put the cards back, feeling their tingly warmth – they understood – they were trying to comfort me. I felt a tear slip down my cheek…everything has changed.

For one, I, Sakura Kinomoto, have changed. What happened to the little girl who jumped around like she was high on E numbers all the time…? What happened to the girl who'd smile and never be mean and…and…?

I get back into bed gently, trying hard not move the bed too much for Kero's sake. I curl my hands into a fists and turn into my pillow, feeling the tears well up, not wanting to wake Kero up, I cry into my pillow. I grew up. That's what happened. I grew up.

I…I was so happy when I was a little girl…of course, I was a very ordinary school-girl who got annoyed by my Onii-chan and loved to eat (that will never change) and _hated_ math (ditto) – apart from the small fact of me being the Card Mistress and having to sneak out at night and catch the rebellious Clow Cards and return them to the Book of Clow – apart from that tiny fact, yep, I was your average, cheerful ten year old.

More than that I had friends who I truly cared about… Tomoyo was always there for me and she still is…she's so kind and beautiful…but not even she can guess what's been bothering me lately. And Naoka, Yamazaki, Chihura and…and all of my school friends – and Meilin still kept in contact. I thought of her last 'letter' (it was more of a short note than a letter) – a month ago it had arrived and it was weird…Meilin style.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hi! I hope you're not still jumping around and being happy and all, because it's NOT NORMAL. Then again if there are people like Li there must be people like you – because he's moping around and being even more of a hermit than ever. I wish one of you would tell me what happened…not that I care or anything, but Li is my cousin so I have to put up with him being grouchy all the time. _

_Anyways, how are you? How are Tomoyo and the stuffed animal? I hope you're okay because Tomoyo says you haven't been your usual self…_

So the cracks were beginning to show…

…_anyways, on to more important issues: We're okay; accept it's really hot, even though it's just spring! I can't wait until the holiday's start – who knows? Maybe we'll surprise you with a visit! I miss you all quite a bit,_

_Li Meilin _

Oh, Syaoran…Why are you sad…? Do you ever think of me …? I bet you don't. Why would you…? After all, I must have done something pretty huge to have earned _this_ from you.

I blink – because I'm sure, on a faint whispering wind, I felt something…magical. After a few moments, when I didn't feel anything, I dismissed it and curled up, falling into a fitful sleep.

_Syaoran…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hong Kong: 3.30am**

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I sit up, gasping…

A nightmare…just a stupid nightmare of no meaning at all…how pathetic. Next thing you'll know is me calling my mummy…pathetic.

I crash back down into the bed-sheets and those irritating thoughts start buzzing around my head. Why now…? That annoying, pitiful and clumsy girl – she had no excuse to disturb my sleep – no excuse at all! Just because she's the Card Mistress…just because she has those amazing eyes, that contagious smile…just because she's the most beautiful angel you've ever laid eyes upon…

Stop. You would never have a chance with her – you never did. Get over it. She was always way out of your league…just, stop being pathetic and get over it.

But…the darkness…I knew something…magical was happening. The last few nights that recurring dream, knowing she was in danger…I knew that this meant I'd have to make sure Eriol was keeping a very close eye on her. He better…or else…

Sakura…I would never see her again – I'd promised myself that. Then…why did it hurt so much? What did these dreams mean…?

"Wei!" I called – he quietly appeared. It always amazed me how he could arose himself from sleep and serve us, the Li family, day and night.

"Yes Master Li?"

"Prepare the training room and bring me a suitable sword," He nodded.

"Of course," He paused at the doorway and cast me a quick glance – he seemed to gather confidence as I waited, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for broaching the subject once more, and after so long – but she phoned a few nights ago," immediately I knew who he was talking about…how could I not know? But I asked anyway – just in case.

"Who phoned?" It didn't sound like my voice – I flinched at how pathetic I sounded.

"The Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura," isn't it strange how a few words change everything…? I felt my whole body weaken – my whole being was wracked by the gnawing guilt of not returning her calls, by cutting off all contact…and hearing her name was not helping. I got up abruptly and walked to the window…the stars, the sky…there was a lone cherry blossom tree in the distance on a hill and I scowled – I'd insisted we rip out all of the Cherry Blossom Trees across the grounds so as few things reminded me of her as possible – and usually I didn't remember her at all…but lately I thought of her more than ever. The lone cherry blossom tree blew in the wind and looked almost ethereal in the full beam of the moon. Encouraged by my silence he continued:

"Master Li, she said it was urgent and…she sounded upset," oh, why did he have to add that? My gut clenched…I felt sick. Why did I feel this way…?

Weak. That's why I felt like this. Weakness. What a weakling…couldn't I just move on? What was wrong with me…? I was a mess – how could I ever see her again? After saying all I'd said to everyone…? About moving on, forgetting...

"Master Li…?" Lost in my own thoughts I'd neglected Wei. I turned to face him, expecting the virile mature man he'd been when I first went to Tomoeda - seeing instead a stooped man, with kind warm eyes and wrinkled skin. His hair had fallen and his wizened eyes looked at me with a deep understanding – he'd grown old and yet he still served us with dignity and unshakable loyalty. Staring at him, just then, I realised I would never be that great, or that content and satisfied.

"Prepare the training room," I said softly, "and bring a sword."

And just like that the tensions of running the multi-billion Li Co-operation, of wanting someone I could never have, of being trapped in the four walls of my mind…of being Li Syaoran, melted away. Just like that. The room was more a hall than anything…with swords and shields decorating the somewhat bare (but immaculate) room walls – the windows were huge and, in daylight, the room was bright and full of energy. In the darkness and silence of night it felt far more appropriate for my dark, contemplative mood.

Wei handed me a sword – heavy and cool in my hands. I waited until I heard him retreat and my eye caught sight of the emblems of the Li Clan…it seemed to follow me everywhere…the green, red and yellow – merged into a symbol of wealth, knowledge and traditional values – of solitude. I closed my eyes and loosened up – I was paranoid, that was all.

Standing in the centre of the overly polished wooden floor, slowly, fluidly I executed that old, meaningful dance. Suddenly my soul was at rest…and nothing could take away that protection, or that calm.

The sword didn't feel like a foreign object anymore – it belonged to me. It was me. A part of me that no one could take away…it sliced through the air and I scowled – Sakura. Why do you always appear when I think I've forgotten that angelic face? My bare feet stung on the ground and I smiled at the pain, the sword cut away those ideas and I was left in that primeval state, alone, but content.

I cut, back-flipped, turned to face those faceless foes as they disintegrated into tatters before me – another turn, another effortless back-flip – I felt sweat drip into my eyes, stinging. I let the sword align itself to the floor, and knelt low, seeing nothing. I held the pose for as long as I could, my muscles straining and spun again and went through the manoeuvres that the Li clan had taught its youngsters for centuries.

Suddenly her face appeared again – in an anger and anguish little experienced before I charged into the nothingness and then I felt it – magic. The second time tonight. Something was happening – or was about to happen.

I'd lost my concentration and – slam; the dramatic sound of crashing metal and rock – half of the Li Household came running in – and collectively sweat-dropped.

"Erm…Syaoran, you do realise that you're meant to walk through doors, not walls…" Meilin helpfully piped up. I could see everyone straining not to smile as they stared at me lying flat on my face – twitching, red faced. Slowly they began to leave…this was so embarrassing.

Meilin was the only one left; she came up to me and grinned widely.

"So, what's it like down there, Li-Kun?" She winked. I scowled and dragged myself up, mentally ticking off if there was any pain. I looked down at my hand – there was a deep cut, but I put it behind my back and shrugged.

"Go away, Meilin…" I said, walking away.

"But, Syaoran…" She whined, jumping after me. "I really, really, really, have to talk to you…" I abruptly stopped.

"What?" She went silent for a bit and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever she was about to say. "Well – go on! I haven't got all day!"

"Well…um…"

"Spit it out!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get all testy!" We glared at one another.

"Well?"

"Um…" She looked to the floor, "well, I'm going to Japan this weekend and…" Oh no. Oh God no.

"You need money for a shopping trip?" I asked, hopefully.

"No!" She scowled at me, "If you think all us girls do is shop then you are wrong, mister!" Then her expression cleared, "But if you want to donate to the funds then I'm not complaining!"

"Meilin…" I glowered. "What – do – you – want?"

"Okay, okay…" She frowned and looked at the floor – her mouth opened, closed. "I want you to come with me."

A/N: Yay! A very long chapter! Quite proud. I'll make sure the S+S stuff will happen in the next chapter. Please review because I need some advice as to where to go next…HOE! I'm scared!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You're all going to really hate me for writing this chapter – I felt like I needed a 'flash-back' but this isn't just any flash-back…it's a HUGE one. It is quite S+S orientated (just how I like it!) but bare with me – I will develop the characters and plot more in the next chapter! Sorry.

S.

**Lost Goodbye**

"I want you to come with me."

"Huh…?" I blinked and hoped I'd imagined those words…this was bad. This was really bad. "What?"

"Erm…did falling on the floor deafen you or something?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my glazed eyes. "I_ said_, I want you to…"

"I heard you the first time!" I snapped – flustered, I began walking off.

"Syaoran!" She skated in front of me her arms stretched out, blocking my path. She frowned deeply…wow; I'll give anyone the best advice ever: Do NOT mess with the Li Clan women – especially Meilin; stupidity and courage doesn't mix well. "You're not going anywhere until you give me an answer!"

"How about NO!" I tried to get passed her, but the irritating girl refused to budge.

"Syaoran…" Her expression cleared, "Fight me."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Fight." She pulled her fists up and her expression darkened. "If you win you can do what you want – If you lose, which you will, you must come to Japan!"

"Meilin – I'm not going to fight _you_!" This was unbelievable.

"What? So you're backing down?" This was getting tiring. I rolled my eyes, walked up to her and put my face close to hers. I smiled coldly and brought my uninjured hand up to that confused face – and flicked her forehead. She blinked.

She jumped up, screeching.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Tears streamed down her face (A/N anime style!), "That hurt…baka!" I felt rather than saw her arm coming – I grabbed her hand and looked disdainfully at her struggle to regain control. She yelled - I let go of her hand and turned away, disgusted.

"Go to bed, Meilin." I walked away and I felt something light hit the back of my head. I look down and there was a ball of scrunched up paper.

"You don't care," She said in a low voice. "You never cared." She ran out. I paused and blinked…what did she mean by _that_? _Girls_, I shook my head.

I looked at the paper…I sensed it had been touched by something or someone magical – which was weird because Meilin didn't have any magical traits at all. I stiffly picked it up and unrolled it. It was a letter written in neat, loopy writing…it looked different and yet so familiar...

_Dear Meilin,_

_Hi, Meilin! How are you? I hope you're doing well - Tomoyo sends her unending love and so does Kero…although he did insist I add that calling him a 'stuffed animal' means that Clow's spirit would come back in vengeance to haunt you (I doubt that's true! I mean, ghosts don't exist…right? He just said I had to add that if I was going to add the 'unending love' part - sorry)._

_I hope everyone's okay – school is finishing in a few weeks and we'd love you to come and visit us…maybe, Li Syaoran may also decide to come with you. I know I haven't mentioned him in a while – but I really need to talk to him. I have a really bad feeling something…magical is happening. And not 'good' magical. I don't know what to do. I tried using the cards but that made the feeling worse. I've also been having these really weird dreams and…I just really need to talk to your cousin. If he refuses it's okay, don't worry I'm sure it's nothing and I'm being completely paranoid! _

_I need to go now, Kero is hungry (no big change there), I'm looking forward to seeing you again! I missed you all so much!_

_Love, Kinomoto Sakura _

I stared at it…Sakura…

She was referring to me as if I wasn't important – calling me by my full name then referring to me simply as 'your cousin'…then why did I see faint traces of circular patterns – tears? She was scared…I was scared. I knew that magic was taking place and…I was being a coward, which went against everything I had ever been taught. I needed to go to Japan. I would hate every moment of my treachery, but I had to. Something was going on and I needed to find out what; if not for my Clan, for myself…I needed to know what was going on in my head…in my heart.

I couldn't help but let a smile touch my lips…I read over the letter again and saw she was still trying hard to be cheerful and lively, even though she must have been terrified to get over her pride and phone me last week, after so long.

I shook my head and, looking up, I realised I'd somehow managed to walk back to my bed. Why did I even care if she was still being _Sakura_? She was always an optimist and 'the eternal optimist is forever disappointed.' Without thinking I got into bed and lay, uncovered, the letter clutched to my chest…did she look any different…? Did she still stuff her face as if her stomach was a bottomless pit…? Did she still find the hardest thing in the world getting out of bed in the morning…? Did she still hate math? Did she ever think of me? Did she remember all those times I'd sat with her to revise and laugh at her perplexed expression…? Did she still smile radiantly even at the worst of times…? Did she realise I thought of her all the time…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback: 7 years ago**

"Li-kun! This is impossible!" She pouted at the paper before her and Syaoran resisted the temptation to, a) laugh so hard his sides split, b) pull her into a deep, unthinking, passionate kiss…that mouth was made to kiss…_what are you thinking? This is Kinomoto you're thinking about…the girl you're meant to be taking the cards off? Baka. _

"Li-Kun," Tomoyo looked at him, smiling, "Are you okay…?"

"I…I…" he blushed deeply – Daijoudi always made him feel like she could read his illicit thoughts.

They were all sitting on the floor in Syaoran's apartment, revising for math exam the next day. It was getting very late and everyone was relaxing a bit too much…Meilin was just getting some juice from the kitchen, Eriol and Tomoyo were giving each other freaky looks; Sakura and Syaoran were leaning against the sofa…closer together than they realised.

"Mou, Li-kun…" Sakura tilted her head cutely and gazed at the equation hard, "why do we have to learn algebra…? It's so useless – when will I ever need to use it in real life…?" (A/N I really enjoy algebra, but why is it useful to people if they aren't going to become mathematicians and architects…:D just a passing, useless thought).

"Well, world renowned architects, physicists and mathematicians like Thales, Pythagoras, Archimedes, Galileo Galilei, Blaise Pascal, Isaac Newton, Leonhard Euler, Sophie Germain, Carl Friedrich Gauss, Evariste Galois, Emmy Noether, Srinivasa Ramanujan, Euclid, Omar Khayyam, Leonard of Pisa (Fibonacci), Rene Descartes, Pierre de Fermat, Maria Agnesi, Benjamin Banneker, Charles Babbage, Mary Somerville, Neils Abel, Ada Lovelace, Soyna Kovalevsky, Albert Einstein, Gorge Polya, Charlotte Scott, Grace Young, Anna Wheeler, Grace Hopper, Julia Robinson, Evelyn Granville, Ptolemy, Niccolo Tartaglia, Francois Viete, Simon Stevin, Johannes Kepler, Bonaventura Cavalieri, John Wallis, James Gregory, Gottfried Leibniz, Jacob & Johann Bernoulli, Zeno of Elea, Apollonius, Brahmagupta, and Copernicus all needed algebra to succeed in their fields," Eriol smiled at everyone's glazed expressions.

"I see…" Sakura felt bad for moaning but she'd been revising for weeks and she still felt like she knew nothing at all…Tomoyo was just naturally smart at everything (and her voice was amazing too…), Eriol…well, he was listing names of people she had never heard of before, Meilin had to work hard but she never complained and Syaoran…_he's amazing_. Sakura stopped breathing and blinked…_Where had that come from?_

"No, not like that," Syaoran quickly leaned over and put his hand over hers, correcting the equation, "Like this – see? You have to gather the terms…" They both blushed deeply and Syaoran quickly retracted his hand.

_Her hand feels so soft…_

_His hand is so warm…_

"Kinomoto, it's not your fault you're dumb," Meilin trotted in with a tray of orange juice for everyone and scowled at how comfortable Sakura and Syaoran (_her_ Syaoran) looked together – she'd never seen him smile like that with anyone before, not even his fiancée…_her_!

"I guess you're right…" Sakura looked down, not knowing quite why Meilin hated her so much…

"Meilin!" Sakura's head jerked up – _Syaoran…defending me…?_ "That's enough! Everyone has different kinds of brains and different styles of learning – that's what makes people, people! It would be ignorant, not to mention _dumb_, to say anyone was of an inferior mental capability than you!" Everyone stared at him and sweat-dropped…Syaoran looked at Sakura, gazing wide-eyed at him and he blushed furiously. He quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice and sloshed half of it down his shirt and choked on the rest.

"Syaoran…?" Meilin sighed and shook her head, "Kinomoto knew I was joking, _right_, Kinomoto?" Meilin gave Sakura a crabby-eyed glare - Sakura was still staring at Syaoran choking on his juice.

"Huh…hai!" She felt her face redden slightly…_what a strange feeling…_

"Oho ho ho ho ho," Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he looked back – they grinned.

"Tomoyo-chan, my dear, please allow me the great honour of escorting you home," His smile widened.

"Why, of course. I would be delighted," She smiled back as she took his outstretched arm. "See you tomorrow, everyone – good luck for the exam!"

"Sayonara, and I need all the luck I can get!" Sakura slumped and sighed deeply. Meilin scowled and Tomoyo smiled, gathering her coat and bag.

"You'll be fine, Sakura-chan! Li-kun is an excellent tutor." Meilin's eye twitched; she realised she had to be polite and escort Eriol and Tomoyo out – but she would also be leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. The dilemma made her face twitch, but she had to be polite…_damn etiquette!_

They were left alone. They both looked up at the same time and blushed when they realised they'd caught each other looking…

"Um…Li-kun?"

"Hai?" He looked at her- why did she always have to look so sweet and gentle and puzzled like that…? It made his heart ache.

"I…Um…I just wanted to say…Arigatou," She blushed and continued to stare hard at the unsolved equation from before.

"For what?"

"For…for defending me like that," he blushed deeply.

"It was nothing – I'd…I would have done that for anyone!" He scowled and tried hard not to look at her.

"I know…because you're that sort of person – you're very kind, Li-kun," her blush deepened, "But thank you anyway – for everything. I would have flunked the exam _even more _if it wasn't for you." she shrugged and continued thinking about the uselessness of maths.

"Hadn't you better get home, Kinomoto? It's past eleven!" Meilin came crashing in and was satisfied to see they were no longer smiling or looking at one another.

"Nani? Touya is going to kill me!" Sakura got up and stretched – sitting down for too long was not something she enjoyed at all!

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran said, surprising even himself, trying not to watch her beautiful body uncurl like that. He silently cursed her short skirt, her pale, glowing skin and those long smooth legs…

"Oh – that's not necessary, I'll be fine…"

"Are you joking? Look how dark it is? What if someone attacks you?" He said this a little too aggressively – and blushed.

"I'm coming too!" Meilin, placed her fists on her hips, "No way am I leaving you alone with Syaoran – God alone knows what you'll do to him!"

"Hoe…?"

"No you're not! Who's going to look after the house? Wei is on a break, _remember_?" Syaoran found himself smiling…then gulping – he was walking with her all the way to her house…and they'd be alone. What if he screwed up…? What if he said something stupid…? What if he confessed to feelings he barely knew were there…?

"Fine! Go! But if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming after you!" her eye twitched as she pushed both the Card Captors out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Hoe…she seems mad…" Sakura blinked and looked at Syaoran's equally puzzled expression – he looked at her…a silent word seemed to pass between the. They looked away, blushing. They started to walk…in silence. The awkwardness grew. Sakura opened her mouth to talk about the usual trivialities…but this was Syaoran and…somehow talking to him about the weather seemed somewhat absurd.

So they continued walking in silence, down that old path – the Cherry Blossom trees shifted slightly in the light spring breeze – the moon beamed down upon them brilliantly.

They still walked in silence, Sakura due to the fact she was in awe of her surroundings – she loved spring so much! Syaoran…he was in awe of her – how could someone so innocent and beautiful simply not notice, or care, that she was so?

"This is so beautiful!" She said and she smiled at him – she ran ahead and spun around and around in the moonlight, the pink petals wafting about her softly, her eyes sparkled and reflected the moonlight…he wanted to remember this moment forever - she laughed as he ran to catch up with her…she dodged him artfully - she ran ahead a bit more and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You can't catch my Syaoran!" She said in a sing song voice. He paused and thought about how, when they were truly alone she'd call him his first name…his name sounded so good from her lips…

"Oh yeah?" He called back, running after her faster – he attempted to grab her- she dodged and ran and in a sing song voice she continued to chant:

"Syaoran the slow-poke! He can't catch me at all! Syaoran the slow-poke! Nothing but a slow-bloke!" He scowled in mock anger and she laughed so hard she stopped running. This was his chance: he jumped on her and they collapsed into the side of the footpath, laughing hard…suddenly the atmosphere became serious…he lay on top of her, both of them gasping. He suddenly seemed to realise their proximity – her face was so near…those eyes, that perfectly small nose, that clear complexion, those all-too kissable lips…he quickly rolled off her and was thankful for the darkness to cover his Tomato-red face.

"That was fun!" She said, attempting to make light of the situation._ Being near to him like that is weird…_her whole body seemed to relent to his. She got up and they continued to walk, in silence. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, gazing distractedly at the floor, his amber eyes seemed deep in thought. His messy oak-brown hair was sticking up on end from their … from what happened. She blushed a little and noticed a leaf in his hair – without thinking she reached out to take it out…he quickly jumped away from her and she laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, I was just taking this out," he stopped and stared at her – he wasn't smiling…_ why was this happening…? What was going on…? _He gestured to the house behind her.

"We're here," he said hollowly.

"Oh! I didn't even notice," she laughed, "I swear, Meilin-san is right, I'm getting denser by the day, ne?"

"No – no you're not," he mumbled. She looked at him as he uncomfortably moved his foot along the asphalt, "I…I better be going."

"Oh," She smiled, "I'm sorry for troubling you with the walk and everything – I would invite you in but I imagine you want to go home, to Meilin and everything…"

"N-no…I mean…I just…"

"It doesn't matter," she smiled warmly at him and, without thinking, she leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. Instantly his hand went to the spot her lips had touched. "Thank you so much for helping me with math and walking me home and…and everything! See you tomorrow, good luck for the exam – not that you need it!" She pouted in mock-jealousy and waved as she ran into the quiet, dark house.

He waited until he heard she was safe and then he began walking home, feeling as though he was walking on air, even though he was wholly confused. His hand kept going back to his cheek – it burned…but in a good, fleeting way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was so warm and comfortable…mmmm…if anything disturbed me now – no, no, don't think about it…just sink into the warmth…hmmm…

Beep – Beep – BEEEEEEEP

"Mmmm…just…a few more minutes…" I heard my voice say, muffling against the warmth of the covers. It was just so warm…

"Rise and SHINE Sakura!" I heard the curtains being pulled viciously open and the horrible warm sunlight gushed in.

"Kero! What will five more minutes cost you, huh?" I kicked the covers off and glared at him, my fist raised.

"Nothing – but it will cost _you_ being early!" I glanced at the clock…

"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, jumping up, "I'm going to be late _again_!" I quickly ran around the room, not very delicately - the floor shook…damn…I was so late!

"Um…you know, Sakura…I did wake you up so you could get me some breakfast too…" I paused, my head half-way through my school shirt.

"Kero, do I look like I'm your personal _slave_?"

"Er…is that a rhetorical question? 'cause I don't think you'll like the answer…"

"_Kero_!"

"What? I've gotten used to you waiting on me hand and foot, what can I say…?

"Not that…where are the Clow Cards?" I looked, in despair, at the open Clow Book on the desk…there were only seven cards left…my gut wrenched - I sincerely hoped Kero was playing a tasteless prank on me.

"Oh…they're probably in your bag, right?" He flew up beside me and looked at me hopefully, "Right, Sakura?"

"N-no…I…I looked over them last night…they were all here then…" I felt tears well up in my eyes…I had to tell him about my premonition – magic was at work. Dark magic. "Kero, I…I lied…"

"SAKURA! I'm leaving _now_!" I heard Onii-chan from downstairs. I grabbed the remaining cards and my school bag.

"I'll tell you after school, k?"

"Ok, Sakura, don't you worry! It's probably in this room somewhere!" He attempted a grin but I could see by his face that he was very worried.

"Yeah…I probably just dropped them under the desk or something."

"Do you want me to come with you…?"

"No! Someone might see you…bye!" I called form the stairs – I grabbed the toast on the table and quickly glanced at the photo…her face still glowed with happiness…her hair was still long and luxuriant and dark…the perfect china doll. "Ohayo, okaa-san," I whispered. I frowned a little and thought about where she was now; heaven, where there were no worries or saddened, lost goodbyes.

"Kaijuu?" Touya stuck his head around the door, and glared at my immobile self. He sighed, "That's it. I'm going!"

"Wait!"

I ran into the hallway and expertly put on my rollerblades – and I went after Touya like a mad woman on Prozac.

"It's Sakura! Not Monster!" I yelled. I was in the last year of school and still he called me monster? I didn't know why I bothered going with him to work (Touya worked so close by school I usually went with him)…habit, also I could say good morning to Yukito-san – one of the only few balanced people I knew (and why he hung around with Touya, one of the most insane people I've ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting, was completely baffling).

"With the way you were stamping around this morning? Definitely a monster," When I didn't reply he glanced at me briefly. "What's wrong?"

I had to wake up too early; my sleep was interrupted frequently with traces of the last dream and thoughts and memories of someone I care for deeply but haven't seen for eight years (my heart tugged painfully) and when I finally did get to sleep, I was rudely awakened by the beeping _thing_ next to my head (and I'm not referring to Kero), then had to run around getting half-ready whilst having a deeply worrying conversation with a magical being who has a stomach that never ends – the Clow Cards were missing, I'd forgot to do my homework, and I missed Otou-san. That's what's wrong Onii-chan! I scowled deeply.

"No clever comeback, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll regain your smart-aleckness after today!" he winked.

"I just don't want to lower myself to your level…" My scowl deepened, "And what do you mean by that? What's happening today?" He smiled widely.

"Otou-san is coming home this evening!"

"Nani? Really?" he nodded and I jumped into the air, "YAKATA!" and I landed hard on the asphalt – did I mention I landed on my butt? Onii-chan laughed loudly and I grinned sheepishly as all the residents on the street poked their heads out of their windows – staring at the mad girl who yelled and then crashed into the ground. I quickly got up and bowed in their direction, "Gomen nasai." I felt myself go really red and I turned to see Touya was in the distance still laughing his head off. I started to follow but…

I paused to lean against the wall and breathed in deeply…I felt tired in that strange drained way…magic. The cards…I sighed – there was no point worrying about it now…but I'd never had them away from me like _this_ before. I started roller-blading a bit faster than I intended and the most embarrassing thing happened…

I crashed _again_.

And not into the floor – into a person. Hoe!

"Gomen, gomen…" I said repeatedly, "I'm so, so sorry…I…" I glanced up and my mouth hit the floor – he was…so… '_hot'_ as Tomoyo terms it.

He had corn-flower blonde hair that shone in the morning sun like a halo around his head, and this pouty mouth and fascinating smile, and his eyes…a deep dark blue, nearly is beautiful as Eriol's. His smile widened as I continued staring at him unashamedly.

"No need to apologise – it was my fault really," He got up and I took his hand to lever myself up. I blushed deeply – we were too close.

"I…I…" I decided there was only one thing to do to save what little dignity I had left…_run_!

I skated as fast as I could, head down – what a weird feeling…I shook my head and I heard laughter behind me – I didn't dare look back. I skated as fast as I could and when I looked back, he was no longer there.

"Ohayo everyone!" Everyone collectively answered with a cheery 'Ohayo!' I walked over to my usual seat, by the window – my eyes flicked to the chair behind me…_he used to sit there…_I shook my head and frowned. Why was I thinking of him _again_? _Baka, Sakura…he's forgotten you, so do yourself a favour and forget him!_

I felt something brush past me and saw my best friend, Tomoyo, slip past Eriol to greet me. I saw his expression – he sure did like Tomoyo, if only she'd let him in.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo, Sakura – hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing!" I felt my mouth try to smile – the truth was I was reminded of Syaoran once again and again…by the most random things! I frowned a little and pressed my lips together. The boy from this morning, for example…something about him…

"Sakura!"

"Hoe?" I shook my head, and found myself staring into Tomoyo's deep violet eyes…at the moment they looked concerned, worried. I stuttered and blushed…I was always making everyone worry.

"Sakura-chan…" She looked down and sighed, "I know that you…" But she was interrupted by the Sensai entering, commanding silence.

"Tell me later, okay?" I whispered kindly to her. She glanced coolly at Eriol and then at the floor.

"Hai," She gave me a slightly pained smile, "I want to talk about everything." This was a strange, yet perfectly Tomoyo-ish, thing to say. I gave her back an encouraging smile and…

He walked in.

"Class, welcome you new classmate – he's an exchange student, so be kind and understanding: Shougu Naruto," my jaw hit the floor. The boy from this morning.

"Do you know him, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at my face.

"I…I…" I could feel my face getting warm. Hoeee….

The class welcomed him and the teacher pointed to me – my eyes widened.

"There's a free seat behind Miss Kinomoto," the boy nodded and smiled in that laid-back way. As he passed me I heard him say in this low, husky voice:

"You ran off before I could catch your name…Sakura."

A/N: Hoe? What's going on? Ha ha! You'll be surprised to know _I _actually _know_ what's happening, and I'll let you in on it…in the next chapter! Sorry taps nose - it's a secret. Please review…I'm getting quite disconcerted that no one's reading it – I might just leave it incomplete if no one cares about this baby of mine…sighs Hope you enjoyed, anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Erm…I hope you guys like this chappie. Kind of long and maybe you won't like the fact not much (in my opinion) happens – but I needed to get Li into Tomoeda! So here it is! Please review!

S.

**Summary**: It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…will destiny right itself? How will the unpredictable Eriol, the spaced out Tomoyo and the nutty Meilin help? Hmm…it does seem pretty improbable! Let's see! S+S

**Disclaimer**: I'm no where near talented enough to own a manga! CCS isn't mine!

**Lost Goodbye**

**Still Sakura's P.O.V**

"Hoe…?" He knows my name…? I felt my breathe hitch a bit and I stared down at the desk, wishing the floor would swallow me up…

At break it was time for the Spanish Inquisition: picture poor little me sitting in the middle of a horde of curious, turned on teenage girls…hoeeee!

"How do you know him?" Someone must have heard his little comment about my name…

"Are you two going out?" Tomoyo must have hinted it to someone…

"Of course they are, look! She's blushing…" Oh, Sakura! Why are you blushing?

"Are you really Sakura?"

"Hoe…? No!"

"So he's definitely single?"

"Hands off him! He's mine!"

The conversation continued like this for a while, until Tomoyo, who had gravely been staring at the ground looked up and asked quietly (so no one could hear):

"Do you remember when Eriol first came?"

"Hai, very well," I smiled at the memory – it was very similar to what was happening now: a gaggle of girls swooning over him.

"Do you remember how Li-kun was so protective of you?" She smiled a little, "And how aggressive he was towards Eriol-kun? I thought that was so _kawaii_!" Stars flashed in her eyes – but I sensed she was telling me this for a reason.

"Tomoyo-chan, he probably only did all that because he was worried about the cards…" I blushed at all the memories – sometimes I came to the conclusion Tomoyo had also. That he was somehow…protecting me. My heart almost burst with hurt…_why did he make a promise he wouldn't keep? If he was such a good friend, why couldn't he do what Meilin did? Send letters and phone and…_

I shook my head. No…that was who he _was_…I didn't know him anymore. Syaoran…do you even care that you've no longer started haunted my nights, but my days too? Your rare smile…your protection and loyalty…your friendship…I valued you. What could I have done to make you value me too? _Very little…_

"…what I'm trying to say, is that, Eriol has been sensing something and he's worried that you…and Syaoran are involved. He didn't want to mention anything directly to you because…because he doesn't want you worry." I shook my head and looked at Tomoyo, eyes widened.

"Hoe?"

"So you haven't sensed anything?" She looked relieved. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was too busy in my own little world to listen to her, my best friend. I'd make it up to her later.

"Sakura!" The gaggle of girls suddenly realised I wasn't answering their all-important questions.

"Hai?"

"Is it true you were seen kissing him?"

"HOEEEEEEEE!"

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"What?" Meilin's jaw-dropped. I felt self-satisfaction wash over me.

"You heard me – I'm going," I said coolly, throwing a stress-ball in the air and then catching it expertly; loving the fact I'd shocked her.

"But…but…" She spluttered, "But you were so against it! Why the change of _heart_?" I scowled. We were sitting around in the private lounge, lazing in the afternoon sun. My sisters were out shopping (as per usual) and my mother, Li Yelan, was away on a business trip (ditto).

"Heart has nothing to do with it – this was a purely rational decision…"

"So you read the letter, huh?" She suddenly regained her composure and I hated the smug grin on her face.

"Th-that has nothing to do with it!" I spluttered – the sudden role-reversal was killing me. I squeezed the stress ball tightly - it gave a squeak in protest.

"Sure. Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "So we're leaving tomorrow then?"

"Whatever you like," suddenly the question that had been bugging me a lot recently came to my lips, "Why do you care so much about me going to Japan?"

"Huh?" Yay! I'd caught her off-guard…damn, I was such a child.

"Well, when we were kids you tried…really hard to keep me from…everyone…" I said, choosing my words carefully.

"You mean Sakura?"

"…"

"Syaoran, you really are funny sometimes," she said, giving me an unexpected smile.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Would I be asking you if I didn't _want_ to know the answer?" She rolled her eyes – but then thoughtfully looked out of the window.

"Actually, it was something Daijoudi said to me a few years ago," she looked at the carpeted floor – over-plush and too warm for a day like this, "That loving someone isn't about your happiness – it's often about your pain. But most importantly love is about making the one you love as happy as possible…" I gave her a strange look. Sometimes Meilin surprised me…I wonder what she meant, "But…" she looked at me suddenly.

"What?"

"I really, really don't know what I saw in you!" She said, giving me a completely confused look – I dropped to the floor, twitching. She grinned widely, "Anyway, should we tell them we're coming or not?"

"I…" This hadn't occurred to me. "Maybe not," I said carefully, thinking about how I'd ignored Sakura for eight years…that I needed to see her before giving her a _call_.

"Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"I answered your question – answer mine!" I threw the stress ball in the air again, my eyes following it, and nodded for her to continue, "Why _are_ you going to Japan?"

"Because…" I'd already prepared, myself for this, why was it so hard to say? "As head of the Li Clan and…and direct descendant of Clow Reed, I need to protect everyone from the evil magical forces…"

"'Everyone' being Sakura?" I jumped up and yet… I couldn't bring myself to retort – her name had that effect on me…weak man that I am.

Sakura…she would surely hate me…I abruptly left the room and…I felt my heart stir. I scowled and one of the maids caught my eye – she jumped, seeing my vicious expression.

"Are you new?" I barked at her. She nodded…what a strange girl – she had an odd aura. Her eyes were small and dark – her hair too-short and even darker than her eyes. She seemed almost, but not quite…a magical aura…

"Do you want anything, Li-Sama?" She asked mutedly, looking into my eyes directly. She gave me the chills and I shook my head.

"Nothing – go." She scuttled off, but I saw her look behind her shoulder – at me. I shook my head again and pushed her out of my mind…I suddenly felt really, really tired. I started thinking about my trip to Japan…I was so nervous.

_Sakura…she hates you. _

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It had only been two days with Naruto in my life…and already the world had changed.

Firstly everyone seemed to know my name – the whole of school! And this made me intensely uncomfortable – Tomoyo seemed to think it was the bit of luck that I needed.

"Just go with it! You always moan that you're the girl that no one can remember the name of and such…" She laughed at my expression.

Secondly, he had been paying a very close interest in me and my life (Tomoyo seemed to be super starry-eyed about this too…hoe!); the only guys that had ever paid interest in my presence was my brother (yeah, like I really needed the attention he gave me!), Yukito-san (but only because he is so kind and thoughtful), Eriol (well, he was just a gentleman and he would have to be nice to me because he loves Tomoyo and she's my best friend…) and Syaoran…and he…he needed me to catch the cards…

But didn't he, at times, do things that had nothing to do with cards or magic or Clow Reed…? Didn't he comfort you when Yukito rejected you…? Offered you a shoulder to cry on…? Didn't he protect you before himself when capturing those cards…? Didn't he…?

_Stop. He never did that for you…he did that for himself! If any harm came to you then how could he capture the cards - on his own?_

This had never occurred to me. Why, oh why, was I still thinking of him? I was such a pathetic little girl…_he never saw you as his friend…so let it go._

But that was just it – I couldn't let go. I doubt I ever could…he was just…I…he was Syaoran. What other explanation was needed?

As I was busily thinking about all this, walking back home, I felt a hand on my shoulder – I felt so tired…exhausted. I turned around groggily and tried to focus on the face.

"Hello, Sakura," Naruto. I knew I had to reply…but I felt so tired I thought my jaw would not mange the effort of opening…

"Hi…" I managed to mutter. I stared up into his eyes – blue…like the pinnacle of the sky.

"Are you okay? You look…" he brought his hand to my face and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear…it felt…weird. I shuddered and took a step back. I saw his eyebrows contract a little, "You look tired…beautiful, but tired." I blushed deeply and hoped something, anything, would rescue me from this strange, handsome, boy.

"I…I have to go home," I whispered, but then I felt myself sliding forwards…He grabbed me and I felt him lift me up. I was so…tired…

Darkness. Black. Nothingness…loneliness…I cried out his name…this time no voice replied and this, somehow, made everything feel worst.

**Third Person (P.O.V)**

He unbuckled the seat belt and sat there for a moment, soaking in what was once his dearly loved home – Japan.

The air was humid and it smelt different…tasted different…he breathed in the freedom, the capacity for joy…_I breathe the air she breathes,_ he thought idly, before correcting himself with a slap on the forehead – he saw some of the other first class passengers look at him oddly…but he just scowled at them and they went back to getting their luggage.

He turned to look at Meilin who was currently yelling at some poor air-hostess for pouring tea all over her new dress. He smiled – but then felt inexplicably tired again…he looked up at the air hostess again and tried hard to focus his eyes…she looked familiar…dark eyes…

I tried to reach her, awkwardly walking in between chairs - but some strange barrier was blocking me, I looked down and Meilin was there, glaring at me.

"Stop giving her the eye," she said, and when he looked up it was too late; she'd gone.

Once again he pushed it out of his mind – this was difficult, because Syaoran was one of those people who was sure and decisive about _everything_ (A/N I wish I was like that…I'm never sure about anything!), to the point of arrogance. And he was so sure that had been a magical aura…

Then again, he mused as they got into the chauffeur-driven car, he had just arrived in a country with the most magical being that had ever existed, rivalling even Clow Reed…he blushed as he thought this. It was weird thinking that the ten year old picture he had of Sakura as somehow 'powerful'…every time he thought of her he just wanted to protect her. His perpetual scowl deepened…she hates you. And you hate her. So stop thinking about her.

But when they started driving into Tomeda (it sure hadn't taken a long time, he thought with a gulp) he tried to breathe deeply and try to think of something, anything, other than the giant surge of memories reaching him – this was where they'd walked to go to the teddy-bear store, over there was the ice-cream stand where Sakura had treated them all (and had somehow known he liked chocolate), and there was the Museum…where he'd first saw her. He was so selfish, only thinking of the cards and the development of his own magical skills…

_That hadn't changed_! _Because that was what was truly important,_ he shook his head and, catching the sight of Penguin park (where they'd fought so many cards), he quickly turned to Meilin to talk about the memory of the 'fight card' (really, just to distract himself from the all-too familiar scenery) – she was fast asleep, drooling slightly. He was starting to wonder why all the incessant jabbering had stopped…

He looked out of the tinted car window and suddenly he saw…it couldn't be…he tapped the partition between driver and passenger – it slowly rolled down and the car stopped.

"Let me off here – I, um…Meilin will direct you where to go." He sharply poked Meilin in the ribs – with a yelp she woke up. He didn't bother wasting precious time explaining why he'd jumped out but, by the eardrum-splitting scream she let out, he was pretty sure she wasn't happy about it.

The car rolled off smoothly – he quickly jumped behind a tree and poked his around the corner just to be sure – he silently watched

From the distance he could see a tall, incredibly handsome, boy, with blonde hair, carrying a girl bridle-style – the girl appeared to be knocked out. She was petite, her honey coloured hair shone healthily in the sun and her skin had this radiant glow – but what really, really made him sure that it was her…even though she was quite far off into the distance he still felt the pink, soft glow of her aura – of kindness and thought and magic…his whole body turned to jelly.

_She has a boyfriend…_

What did you expect? A pretty girl like her? What? That she'd not find anyone and just keep pure and innocent forever…? What was he thinking…she was probably just as innocent and pure…maybe…maybe the guy had drugged and kidnapped her! He clutched his fist – then he saw the guy lean down and…he kissed her forehead. He felt as though his heart had been plucked out and chucked across the floor…he got the mental image, for some weird reason, of Meilin and Tomoyo jumping up and down on his heart whilst shouting 'Serves you right! Serves you right!' in squeaky voices.

He paused, feeling the pounding of his heart in his ears – what could he do…? Only one option: run away, like the coward he was. He stole one last glance at the duo…and then he ran as fast as he could – feeling his eyes glaze over, his throat burn…he was so sure she'd…he was so sure…what…? That she'd just be the same…?

He leaned against a tree and breathed deeply; what was this feeling? Why did he even care…? He could have sworn he heard a faint laughter behind him…and this spurred him on. That laughter…cold. Pitiless…he started to run again, and didn't stop until he was outside the Li residence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V**

What a strange week – after the whole collapse, or whatever it had been, I woke up in bed, in the darkness…and the world seemed slightly wrong. I felt as though something different, but familiar, had come back…I felt a reluctance…someone didn't want me to know they were around; I realised it may have been Eriol, that maybe he was hiding something from me – maybe it was about Tomoyo? I smiled faintly. They were such a cute couple – I didn't quite understand why Tomoyo had gone all cold on him suddenly…

Anyway, it was really none of my business. I sat at my window-seat, looking out at the tops of trees and roofs and skies…it was night, so stars burned brightly and…I started to think about stuff…

Ever since I collapsed I had been perpetually tired. Everyone was starting to notice – how could I tell them that I felt like sleeping forever? That was how tired I felt…and I was very confused about Naruto's behaviour towards me.

After being so interested in me and thoughtful, suddenly, after the collapse, he'd been cold. Not that I cared…I just really hate it when people are mad at me. I hoped, inwardly, that I hadn't said anything stupid in my sleep when he was carrying me and stuff…I blushed a little.

But the best news was: Meilin had arrived! I was so surprised – which was her intention, I guess – and from tomorrow I'd spend as much time with her as possible…because she was my friend…because she lived in the same house as Syaoran…because I wanted to know if he had stayed the same, or changed dramatically…but she had been busy with paper work and visiting family all week, so I'd only got one brief phone call and then nothing! But from tomorrow, we'd all decided to go shopping! I let a smile touch my lips…Tomoyo was going to feel like her birthday had arrived early!

But the Clow Cards were still missing…and lately, whenever I'd touched the remaining cards, they'd felt colder and…less alive. This worried me no end – I tried to talk to Eriol about it, but he seemed very distracted and…I had a feeling Tomoyo wasn't the only reason. I hadn't managed to tell him – but I would, after tomorrow, I thought resolutely.

I started playing with a bit of loose string in the cushion by my side…I was just so curious about what Eriol was hiding…if it _was_ him.

I let my mind go blank and slowly allowed my aura to reach out – I closed my eyes in concentration – if anything would interrupt my now I'd feel it in physical pain. I let my aura find Eriol's and gently, very gently, I opened my eyes. He was in his room, and Tomoyo was with him – he appeared to be apologising, or explaining himself – she looked worried and hurt…I let myself hover there…and I suddenly realised that I probably shouldn't be watching this – it looked pretty private…I also realised the weird feeling wasn't from him.

Internally, I frowned. Then who was it…? Were there are other magicians in the vicinity…? Meilin perhaps…? But she didn't have any magic…I bit down on my lip. It was worth a try – this feeling was bothering me…and maybe it was the answer to the dreams, to finding the cards.

Once again, I let my eyes flutter close and my aura canvassed Tomoeda…it found Meilin, sitting on the edge of her bed, her face in her hands. It was obviously not her…but…it was close. I felt a flutter of another aura…

I gasped – and felt myself tumbling to the ground. I bit down on my lower lip hard and tasted blood, keeping in a scream – it hurt so much – my whole being felt stretched and so, so wrong…

Once I'd caught my breath a little I tried to discredit what I'd felt…_his aura…his voice…_

Syaoran was in Tomoeda. And no one had told me - I didn't even know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note:** Hoe! I was just reading through the last chapter and I just realised, for some random reason, I switched from third person to first person (two lines, only, but still…) - how embarrassing! Sorry guys! Also, I'm going to find it quite difficult to update as regularly as I have been – college started this week! Wish me luck…I'm taking 5 A levels and I'm really, super nervous!

Also, I've upped the rating because I want a bit of S+S…ahem, well, you know. I want nature to take it's natural course later on and…I want some fluffiness!

**And thanks to:** Thanks to all the reviewers (ha, all 5 of you!), especially 'The Black Crow' for your suggestions – this chapter is dedicated to you! Huggles!

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP…those lucky, lucky ladies…pouts…

**Summary: **It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…will destiny right itself? How will the unpredictable Eriol, the spaced out Tomoyo and the nutty Meilin help? Hmm…it does seem pretty improbable! Let's see! S+S

**Lost Goodbye**

**Chapter Four **

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I was at a loss at what I should do. I stared at Meilin, sitting there her face in her hands. I thought it wasn't such a good time to tell her about Sakura…I cleared my throat gruffly and she looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Do…doyouwanttotalkaboutit?" I said really fast – but she understood and just shook her head sadly.

"You know most of the story anyway … Damn Li family tradition!" She howled, diving her face back in her hands.

"Is it really that bad…?" I asked weakly. I immediately regretted it – she jumped up and screamed:

"Not only am I being made to marry a guy who not only looks like a bear but smells like a zoo…" she stabbed her finger into my chest and scowled, "I'm also being forced to lie (by you, for that matter) to some of my oldest friends (and I'm spending all _day_ with them tomorrow!) And you don't think that's bad enough?" I opened and closed my mouth, but she just went back down on the bed and started crying into her fingers again. I sighed.

"Are you even sure it's who you think it is…?"

"Well…" She looked at me through her fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get this straight: You're crying because you're being forced to marry a guy you don't like, but you're not sure even if he's the guy…!" I was going to really list all the problems she had and how easy they would be to solve…but I felt someone….looking…almost as soon as the aura had arrived, I felt it snap away.

"Oh, shit."

"W-what?" Meilin looked at me, "Syaoran…you've gone all white."

"Shit," I repeated mutedly…it couldn't be…I'd been so careful not use magic, I'd been so careful to limit my aura. Surely she hadn't grown _that_ powerful to be able to find me like that…no way. Then again, I'd kind of let my guard down…

"Syaoran…?"

"It's Kinomoto," I swallowed hard. "I think she knows I'm here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I tried to stand, but I couldn't – thoughts were tumbling around my head irregularly: He's back, he never said, but he's back and Meilin didn't say anything and maybe Tomoyo knows, Eriol must know because he's the reincarnation of greatest magician ever and I'm going to see Meilin in the morning and why didn't he tell me he was back and _would I forgive him?_

My heart pounded, my head hurt – I stood up, only to sink to my knees – tears blurred my vision…Syaoran was back…

I felt sick burn my throat and I ran to the bathroom on wobbly legs…I lifted the toilet seat just in time and I was sick – and then that thought_, he's back_…I was sick again. Sweat poured down me, into my eyes, down my back…my hair stuck uncomfortably on the back of my neck and…and before I hit the tiled floor I was unconscious.

**A few hours later**

"What do you mean you're _fine_?" He was nearly yelling, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I found you on the _floor_, _unconscious_ in a pool of _sick_ and you're telling me you're _fine_…!"

"B-but Touya…"

"But nothing! Dad isn't here so I have to look after you and you are _not_ going out tomorrow – end of discussion!" It was true; dad had phoned earlier that week to say the dig was going on for a few more weeks – I had tried to sound happy and supportive…but I missed him terribly.

"But, Touya…" I struggled up from under the sheets so I could face him looking a little more…alive, "I'm fine – I mean, I think it was just fever and I feel much better now…"

"How do you expect me to believe that when I'm looking at you right this second?" This was also true; I probably did look a mess – I certainly felt like one. But I smiled winningly and Touya shook his head, looking completely exasperated. "Look, what is it that's so important tomorrow?"

"Um…a dear friend of mine has returned from Hong Kong and…" His face went funny.

"This doesn't happen to be the gaki does it?" He asked quietly, his eyes flashing again.

"N-no," wow, Onii-chan could be really scary sometimes, "It's the gaki – I mean Li-san's cousin."

"Female cousin…?" I suppressed a grin; Onii-chan was so funny!

"Li Meilin was definitely a girl last time I looked." Suddenly I remembered I would have to decide whether I should tell her I knew Syaoran was around…this wasn't something I was looking forward to.

"Oh, yeah – the loud Chinese girl," he nodded, looking away, remembering something. He looked back at me suddenly and scowled, "Hey, since when did the gaki become 'Li-san'?" I looked down at my hands, twisting my fingers.

"Since…um…I'm kind of not in contact with him anymore," I muttered.

"Oh…" I could tell he was trying hard not to sound happy, "I never liked him anyway…"

"Really? I would never have guessed." I rolled my eyes. "Look, Onii-chan, just for this once please, please let me go tomorrow!"

"Hmmm…" He looked thoughtfully at the wall and then he looked quizzically back at my pleading face, "Are you…_begging_?"

"Hai! I am!"

"So it's that important…?" He nodded slowly and smiled a bit, "Fine. Go." I squealed and threw myself at him, "Ew! Sakura, I'm going to catch your germs!"

"Yay! You're the best, Onii-chan!" He pushed me away and grinned.

"Hey, I already know that – no need to keep reminding me. I might get big-headed." I scowled but couldn't be bothered to argue. He began walking off and switched the light off, "Now go to sleep so you're well-rested for tomorrow – I'll bring up some soup later, okay?"

"Hai," when he left I dropped the act and fell back hard into my pillows, groaning.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?" Kero sprang out of the draw and hovered over me.

"Do I look ok to you…?"

"Um…well…" He grinned, "At least we get soup!"

"_We_?" I frowned at him. "I'm sick and you're stealing my soup? This is a new low for you, Kero."

"Hey, did I _ask_ for you to release the cards and disturb my thirty year nap? If you had just given me a bit more time to rest I wouldn't be so hungry!" I laughed hard and put my hand on my forehead…I felt so ill. So tired. I felt something deep in my stomach…_Syaoran_…

Now his aura pervaded my senses openly…he was so far away – but I could still feel him. _I wonder why, because I've never noticed Eriol's aura… like this_. A slice of his feelings…a bit of a sentence…just little bits about his day – I closed my eyes tightly and tried to stop thinking about how comfortable it was, having him so near, even though he was so far. It was on that thought that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Not again. The dream…the voice…the darkness.

But this time it was different; the voice seemed even more determined, more terrifying…and…

_So he has returned…_

I didn't know how to reply – the coldness seemed to go through my clothing, skin, into my very core. I shuddered and held myself, dropping to my knees…

_Don't worry, little Cherry Blossom, this changes nothing…_

It changes everything! He's back, he…!

_But he doesn't know you know, he doesn't care either way,_ the voice said, laughing in its pitiless, cold way.

He…he still…

But I couldn't think, I didn't understand – this dream…this pain…it flared up, a thousand needles at every nerve-ending - my eyes burst open long enough to see two eyes staring back at me – one black, like night, the other blue, like cold morning sky. The voice made a sound of surprise and quickly I felt myself falling into oblivion – I screamed and…

"SAKURA!" I screamed and screamed, turning wildly and choking on tears – someone kept shaking me, but I didn't want to open my eyes and see those merciless eyes staring back…but I had to. I had to face…

Through my tears, my eyes focused on a familiar, comforting face - Tomoyo-chan looked distraught, and looking over her shoulder was a slender, well-built girl, with torrents of glossy, straight locks and reddish brown eyes. I was still crying so I just held Tomoyo, as she rocked me in her arms, like my mother used to…

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"And she was just crying and crying…as if the world had ended." Meilin finished, looking at me with concern and determination. I let all of the things she'd told me sink in – trying to think of dark forces that matched its description – but I had never come across nothing like it.

It angered me I couldn't do anything, that I couldn't protect her and that she was crying and I hadn't been there – I slapped my forehead. _Idiot_.

"Where was her Onii-chan?" I said distractedly shaking my head.

"Out – Kero let us in…he was sitting in the kitchen scoffing his face as you'd expect…we just thought we'd surprise her by smashing into her room. She was just lying there, crying," I shivered a bit.

"What did she say?"

"That she had a terrible nightmare," I felt my insides contract…she must have been so scared. "And that she felt ill and wasn't sure she'd be able to go out – and she was so kind about it, and she did look really look very sick…" Meilin sighed, "Which brings me neatly to when you're planning to visit her."

"I...I…" I felt myself colour and scowled at my weakness. "I still have things that I need to do!"

"What? Like mope around here, staring outside windows all day?" She scoffed, "Pur-lease, Syaoran, you're just stalling! Just go and see the girl already!"

"You don't understand at all!" She was about to retort – but I ran out of the room and ignored her calls for me to return. I grabbed my coat and scarf and then…I was outside, in the crisp spring air.

And she really didn't understand…how could I explain the weird things that been going on in my head…I kept thinking I could feel Sakura – her aura was constantly around me, tricking my mind into thinking she could feel what I felt…feelings, thoughts…bits of what she was doing…could there be some kind of connection between us…?

I scowled and paused to catch my breath. There was no way there was any 'connection' between us – how ridiculous! She was a stupid school-girl with magic powers that were still not fully under her control and I had better things to do than save her all the time…I…I didn't need her!

It was at that moment I sensed magic – I concentrated and looked around – danger. Sakura. I went running to the source.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I felt so exhausted…I cringed a little, feeling bad about having to let Meilin down and being such a bad host. I hope she understands…

My eyes began to close, but I didn't want to sleep – what if I saw those eyes again? What if, this time, there would be no one to stop me from falling into oblivion…?

I leapt up. Magic…but I felt so tired. I steeled myself and quickly got up. I looked around and saw Kero, crumpled on my desk – I prodded him. No response. I started to panic and shook him – he snored loudly – something was going on; not even Kero would sleep _this_ deeply. I grabbed my bag and stuffed him inside it - I reached under my pillow and found the seven remaining cards – they felt so cold. I shook my head and quickly read their names…

Fly.

Sword.

Shield.

Jump.

Return.

Mirror.

Hope.

"Mirror!" I was so tired – but I had to go on. I stared at myself in Mirror's form – I looked awful. Tired. Sick. Completely haggard. "Please, help me." the card nodded and I felt its touch against my arm – cold fingertips, "Don't worry. I'll save you. I'll save all of you." I felt tears in my eyes and I shook them away; this wasn't the time to _cry_. I stuffed the remaining cards in my bag. "FLY!" As I was leaving the window I called over my shoulder, "Onii-chan might bring some soup up later…" I saw her worried expression – I smiled, "Don't worry about me – I'll be just fine!" And then I was away.

There's nothing quite like being on Fly. Even though I felt like just closing my eyes and sleeping for all eternity, the wind whipping through my hair, the sight of a thousand lights below me and freedom pouring through me – it's a pretty good wake up call!

I concentrated hard on where the dark magic was coming from – my eyes fluttered close and…there! They opened in sudden realisation - Penguin Park! It was only five minutes away – I took a sharp turn and felt they breeze become sharp – I was only in my nighties and I was so cold…so tired…

No! I couldn't sleep! I needed to find the other cards! I needed to see this through and defeat whatever this was!

With determination and adrenaline pouring through my veins, I dipped down low, narrowly missing some trees – I took another turn and gracefully jumped off fly. I stared at the Park from the entrance and was struck by the eyrie silence, the only sound the rustling of trees in a thin breeze…I gulped. I knew this must be the source of the magic. I gripped tightly onto my staff and I took two steps in – the hair on the back of my neck was on end.

_Finally…_

That voice!

I turned around to face it – nothing.

_Finally…finally we meet…_

"Show yourself!" I yelled, turning this way and that – trying to show it courage…where I knew all it would see is fear.

_Not yet…first I must test you…I must test both of you…_

"What do you mean? Show yourself! Don't be a…don't be a coward!" I yelled, gripping even tighter on my staff, until it hurt. The earth began to rumble and then - _slash_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

A scream pierced through the air. I knew it was her. My heart seemed to beating in the wrong place…this was all my fault…another scream and the terrible sounds of clashing swords. Whilst running I readied my sword, panting with the effort – exhaustion seeped though me, but I had to ignore it, to go on…to save her.

I turned the corner and the sounds of a struggle became louder – and then I was there. I stared at scene before me…

Sakura was on the floor, holding tightly onto The Sword, she seemed to be shaking hard, her hands trembling in the effort of holding the Sword up – something was pressing down against it – another sword? Whatever it was, it was invisible. She managed to get to her feet, but it attacked again, cutting into her upper arm – blood dripped to the floor –the force had driven her back and I felt the wind of something moving past me fast.

I didn't think. I acted.

I ran in front of her – and the force clashed with my sword – I ran forwards so the force was pushed back. I grunted with the effort and then span to face it – I felt the wind rush forwards toward me and again we clashed…I felt it contact with my arm – the pain steeled me. I pushed back again. This seemed to catch it off guard as it didn't immediately retaliate - I back-flipped, so I was beside Sakura.

"Are you okay?" I muttered, looking at her through the corner of my eye, gasping.

"Never been better," she said in a small, tired voice. We heard the force coming again and I was about to defend when… "SHIELD!" I looked at her, on her knees, using every last ounce of her strength to protect us. "I…I can't hold this for long…" our eyes met and a world of information passed between us. She looked terrified – which was exactly how I felt.

"We have to do something," I thought about the cards I had…and smirked, "Got it! TIME!" I yelled. Everything stopped. I glanced at Sakura, she was barely standing – she wouldn't look at me. I looked away, my heart aching, and went to where the invisible 'sword' was – I felt its sharp edge against my fingertips, deadly. I traced my hand across it, until I got to the hilt (it must have been a sword) and tried to see if a hand was connected to it – the moment I touched the hilt the earth shook and time started back. I fell to the ground.

_This isn't the end…_

The voice from my dream…instantly I felt the dark magic disappear. I scowled and yelled, "COWARD!"

I heard running behind me and turned to face it – ready to cut its balls off for what it had done to Sakura - Tomoyo and Meilin. They paused, their eyes looking at Sakura, on the floor, then me, with my sword still out. They ran over to us, looking beyond concerned.

"Why the hell did you run off like that?" Meilin yelled, gripping my shoulders tightly. Seeing me wince, she let go and looked at my wounds. "What happened…?"

"How did you know I was here?" I muttered.

"Um, lucky guess," her eyes met Tomoyo's who gave a rather silly smile.

"Eriol." Which explained it, of course. Tomoyo knelt by Sakura – who was panting heavily. "Sakura…?"

"H-hai…" I ran over to them and she collapsed into my arms. I looked away, guilt burning my heart. I scooped her up – she was so light – and I began walking to my house…I would never forgive myself for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Wow, huh? Pretty cool…yay! They've 'met'! Please review…I'm so sad, that no one cares about something I'm working so hard on! pouts Anyways…I hope you've enjoyed! I'll try and put up another chappie ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nutty Authoress Notifies that…:** I am such a baka! I didn't even know I'd disabled anon reviewers! Actually, that's kind of arrogant of me to assume that anyone would have attempted to review – but I guess there must be one or two people who tried to review, maybe…well, it's a possibility and so I'm jumping for joy! Yay!

Also, I know it took ages for me to update, but college is killing me! Wah! I miss secondary school, where you could get maximum result with minimum effort! Okay, yeah, I'm lazy…but college is really hard. Oh well…at least I have Syaoran and Sakura to get me through it all - lol

S.

**Disclaimer**: CCS belongs to CLAMP…those lucky, lucky ladies…pouts…

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…now a dark force is causing trouble...will destiny right itself? And will love prevail? SS

**Lost Goodbye**

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person P.O.V**

In a mansion on the outskirts of Tomoeda, a tall figure paced the room erratically – he appeared to be waiting for someone or something. He looked worried.

There were three smart knocks on one of the gothic windows that lined the east wall and the figure went quickly to open it – sitting on the window sill, looking rather windswept, was a tiny woman with darker than dark eyes. When he opened the window she fell into his arms in a passionate embrace.

"Are you okay…?" He asked, dragging her through the window so he could look over her properly. She felt cold and weak in his arms.

"Yes – that boy can fight – much better than I expected," she whispered, whimpering as his fingers trailed across her scarred body.

"You're hurt…" he said dumbly – she let out a sob and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Why do we have to keep doing this…?"

"I know, I know…sshh. It will be over soon – and then we'll be free – together."

"Yes…together." She murmured after him – they stayed like this for a few more precious moments…

"Come, we must go to the Master and tell him. I think he expected this," he frowned a little, looking over her wounds, "If I had known I would have volunteered…" She smiled tiredly.

"You would have been too lenient to the girl – you're too kind-hearted!" She pushed him playfully but regretted it – her arm was killing her.

They began walking through the maze that was this mansion…down darkened corridors and grand staircases. They reached huge oak doors and the boy placed his hand upon it – it creaked open.

The pair waited until they heard a low, "Enter." They did as ordered and stood in the room, shivering.

It was cold – strangely dark and chilling. Before the empty fireplace was a huge armchair, facing away from them. They waited to be acknowledged.

"You failed, Mia."

"I know Master – I tried." The girl said, shaking in the man's limp arms.

"You were bound to lose – weak," the voice scoffed, "And you, Naruto?"

"I have yet to complete my mission," he said quietly.

"Indeed…" the figure stood up, intimidating, tall – it wore thick voluminous robes and a hood – neither the boy nor the girl had ever seen its face.

It walked slowly to the centre of the room, leaning heavily on a pitch-black staff. It stopped and began chanting – the girl let out a sound of terror – she knew what was coming. They both did.

"Punishment!" The voice shouted, shaking the floor beneath them. Naruto held the girl tightly as she screamed and writhed and quaked. "Punishment for the failures that you are!" The girl screamed and screamed, louder and louder – and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

The girl collapsed in the boy's arms, holding him so tightly it hurt.

"Take her away…continue with the mission as before," the figure said, bored. He walked back to his chair and sank into it. The boy, Naruto, clung to the girl and opened his mouth to say something brave, courageous…nothing came out. He retreated with the limp girl in his arms.

The figure waited a few minutes and then got up to walk to a floor-length mirror in the corner of the room – he waved his hand over it and then the picture became fuzzy – suddenly it cleared and it revealed a sleeping Sakura, murmuring in Syaoran's arms. He was lowering her into a bed.

"You have foiled my plans again, Sakura, Syaoran…" the figure said to the nothingness around him, "But with these cards…a forest and a fire…" A faint smile touched his lip-less mouth and he laughed a bone-chilling laugh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned…my eyes fluttered open and I was in a foreign room, in a bed that was definitely not mine. I froze. Fear, adrenaline…pain – I sat up slowly and my muscles ached. I looked down at my arm, which was stinging, and saw white bandages and a dark green paste oozing out – I recognised it to be healing herbs.

I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself…the scent of sandalwood and autumn leaves…I looked around, my neck stiff, my body slow. It was quite a plain, neat room – too tidy, it barely looked lived in. Soft greens, spotless sheets, a vase of beautiful orchids and the faint scent of incense burning somewhere.

I held my head and tried to remember the dream I'd been having…I remember being scared (big change there, right?)…and that it was important…but that was it! I scowled. _Baka Sakura…_

"Oh, you're up," I looked up, startled. There was a pretty, slender Chinese girl with lovely red eyes and long, straight, black hair – Meilin. In her hands was a steaming bowl of something that smelled great.

"Meilin…" I smiled, relieved, "It's so good to see you. Are you okay? How was your trip here?"

"Well, it's good to see you're back to your usual sickeningly bright self," Her eyebrows rose and I laughed.

"I would give you a hug if it didn't hurt…" I grinned at her expression – infallible exasperation.

"Yep, same old Sakura. You haven't changed a bit."

"Mou, Meilin, what happened…where am I…?"

"You don't remember…? I was worried about that." She handed me the bowl and frowned a little. "But the memory should come back…"

"Soup! Yummy!" She sighed, shaking her head. "Hey, speaking of soup, where's Kero?"

"Tomoyo took him to her house – he was being too loud and you needed peace and quiet to heal…"

"Oh…What about Touya?"

"Mirror was keeping him company - then I phoned and spoke with Mirror and she convinced him to let her come here…" Meilin flicked the card over to me, "Then I phoned him and said you'd been in an accident, blah, blah…and, basically, he's fine with you staying here to rest up," I didn't feel convinced.

"Where am I again …?" I looked about me.

"At this very second?" She grinned evilly.

"Well…yeah." I was dreading the answer…

"Syaoron's bed!" I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"HOEEE! What - ? I…I…" I began untangling myself from the sheets, even though I felt weak and ill.

"What are you doing? Get back in there!"

"B-but…"

"No! You have to relax and be calm! You do want to get better, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Look, the guest rooms need decorating and this is the best room to heal in," she smiled, as if sharing a private joke, "Don't worry. Eat your soup – I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you."

"Where are you going…?" I asked, she turned to look at me.

"Oh, shopping," she said a little too innocently, "But _Syaoran's_ here if you need anything," She laughed evilly and left, still laughing. I scowled – I bet Tomoyo had something to do with this.

I started eating my soup, which was delicious…my cheeks were still burning. Syaoran's room…Syaoran's things…Syaoran's _bed_…

Okay, I'll admit it – a part of me was a bit _too_ comfortable with the arrangements – another, bigger part of me, was very tempted to tiptoe out of here and never look back.

I waited for a few minutes – I heard a door slam and new that it was Meilin leaving – my chance to escape. I thought about searching for Syaoran's aura…but he would probably notice if I did. I scowled…and then I remembered something from last night…

He saved me. He _saved_ me. I blushed…I'd fallen into his arms and…what embarrassment! I shook my head vigorously - _baka Sakura! Couldn't you even look after yourself anymore? _This strengthened my resolve to get out of there as fast as possible.

Quickly and quietly, I slipped out of tangled sheets – my foot got caught and I ended up falling onto the floor – a burst of pain through my arm. I winced at the pain, and at the loud sound of me falling on the floor…I waited. No one came running in – this was good. I carefully got up and my foot gave way – damn! I looked at it and saw it was swollen and red. This wasn't good.

Fine – I'd crawl out. My lips pressed in a line of resolution I was on my hands and knees, crawling. I got to the door and used my good arm to open it…I winced - it creaked. Carefully, slowly, I coaxed the door open until there was enough of a gap to slip out…man, this was stressful!

I was in the corridor and the front door was in sight! Yes! Exactly what I'd do after that I didn't know, but as long as I was out of here I didn't care. I crawled towards the door, feeling pretty chuffed when…

The door opened – light blinded me.

"S-sakura…?" A man's uncertain voice. The man stepped forward and, from my vantage point, he seemed tall enough to block the sky - with messy brown hair and amber eyes…Li Syaoran. He looked down at me with wide eyes. My mouth went dry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Third person P.O.V**

"I…I…" it was official – Li Syaoran had lost all power over his speech. He blinked and hoped the tiny creature on the floor would suddenly disappear…bizarrely; she was on her hands and knees, so he could see the dip down her nightie…he blushed deeply and quickly looked at her face – big mistake. It was like the gods above had decided to punish him – what had happened to the cute little ten year old he used to know? With that flat, slender unwomanly figure? _Why_ had she changed?

He gulped as his eyes took her in – that sweet heart-shaped face was still the same, her eyes seemed more beautiful, their colour still that amazing emerald – but somehow deeper, more complex…her hair was the same honey-brown, but much longer, flowing mid-back…it was her figure that got him! In that painfully revealing nightie (power-green, that came to her mid-thigh) he could see those prominent collar-bones, the roundedness of her thighs, the pertness of her more womanly assets (another gulp) and the slenderness of her waist…he felt himself become so red he could explode. She was _gorgeous_! What the _hell_ had happened? Not that she wasn't beautiful before it was just…not in such a _sexy_ way.

Sakura was also coming to terms with the man before her. _He looks so… different._ That was one way of putting it; he didn't…he didn't look like _her_ Syaoran. The image she had so carefully kept, close to her heart, of that proud, scowling ten year old – those amber eyes, full of fire and passion and determination – that messy, untameable oak-brown hair…his hair was the same. Nothing else was, though. His cheekbones (currently redder than tomatoes) had sharpened; his eyes had become somehow…sadder, less connected. She looked down and her eyes widened at his athletic form, honed into perfection from years of training – jeans and a T-shirt. He looked heart-achingly handsome and she wasn't sure how to handle this fact - this was the first time Sakura had ever felt this kind of deep attraction to a guy before…

Suddenly, she looked away – those years of him not even trying to contact her…those years of despair and hurt – they came hurtling back to her with a vengeance. She tried to sit back down on her ankles but winced – her foot ached. She ignored it.

"If you don't mind, Li-san, it would be very kind of you to direct me to your phone," She sad coldly. He stared at her – those hurt eyes, that innocently confused expression – he had noticed her wince, could see she was physically unwell. The bandage on her arm, the swollen ankle, the bruising…

"Why?" He croaked and then looked away, scowling at how pathetic he sounded – she blinked and looked at him.

"I want to go home."

"No."

"What?"

"You'll get better quicker here," he said in a no-argument kind of voice. Their eyes met.

"Why…why would you care?" she said quietly, with narrowed, suspicious eyes. He looked away, his stomach knotting.

"Of course I…" he stopped himself. He had no right to say he cared about her…he'd let go of that right years ago…he shook his head, "just…come on. Let me take you back to your room."

Before she could protest he knelt beside her and lifted her bridal-style – she squeaked. He made her feel tiny and light…she felt the muscles through his shirt – hard, knotted…she blushed deeply…what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have some _strength_? This was just some guy who felt he could walk right out of her life and then come back like nothing had happened…

Without realising it she let her head rest on his chest and he slowed down – he wanted to keep her this close until…until forever. He felt her aura straining…she was so tired – her eyes fluttered closed and she murmured a few nonsensical things…his heart tugged. _Why_…?

He softly padded into his room and placed her on the tangled sheets…her arm flew up to her head and she breathed in deeply…her eyes fluttered…he drew away from her and stared…stared…the hollow of her collarbones, the creaminess of her skin, satin-silk to the touch…

He knelt and drew the covers over her exposed skin, the backs of fingers caressing it illegally…he shuddered and stood, stepping back. This was wrong. He knelt again, a thousand thoughts flying around his head; he brought his face close to hers – he brushed away a few locks of hair from her face and she sighed…he could have kissed her – kissed those reddened lips…

Instead he controlled himself and sat quietly by her side. He watched her, feeling despair, want, confusion…she would never forgive him; of that he was sure…but maybe, the old Sakura was somewhere in there – and she would forgive the tortured soul he had become...she would forgive anyone. Even him.

-------------------------

A/N: Aw! How sad…anyways, make sure you guys review! I'm really growing fond of all you – but it would be nice to have some other people too – love ya all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nutty Authoress Notifies that…:** Um, I'm kinda sensing confusion in the whole Naruto thing…look, I'd like you guys to trust me! I just really love tension and ambiguity – it keeps things interesting! And I know where it's going, I have the plot mapped, don't worry! Also, fluffiness will now officially be inserted! YAY! I love writing fluffy scenes!

S.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me, so sue me not!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…now a dark force is causing trouble...will destiny right itself? And will love prevail? SS

**Lost Goodbye**

**Chapter Five**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open…that was such a lovely dream. I turned and realised I was probably still dreaming…

Because kneeling on the floor was Syaoran, his head resting in his arms, his arms leaning on the bed…he was fast asleep. I got up gently and tilted my head – it really was him…this must be a dream…

I couldn't be bothered to think – I got back under the covers and faced him – I played with the material on his t-shirt sleeve…he muttered something in his sleep and I examined his peaceful expression…the thought that he could ever have hurt me seemed absurd…

"I just want to know why…" I whispered – I shook my head and leaned forwards to kiss his forehead – he looked so innocent and gentle asleep…I couldn't help it. He felt cold.

Half-asleep I gently rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb him, dragging the covers and pillow with me. I settled on the floor and then, gently, nudged him.

"Syaoran?" He grunted and I giggled sleepily. "Syaoran…?"

He cracked an eye open and turned to look at me. "What…?"

"Lie down," he didn't even bother replying – he just collapsed on the pillow. I smiled and wished I never had to wake up. I covered us and when I faced him I could see his eyes were open – his amber eyes flashed with something close to desperation, closer still to anguish. I saw the need…the want – which I understood so completely –it was exactly how I felt.

Silently he leaned forwards and covered my mouth with his – the heat of his body pressed into mine. I thought I was drowning… it felt so good, the pressure of his mouth so deeply arousing and provocative at once…he tasted like chocolate ice-cream…I felt his hand press against my back, making us flat against one another – it felt so good, so _right_. His body felt so hot and hard and real…I moaned against his mouth and he made a deep sound of pleasure…

He drew away and began to kiss a trail of butterfly kisses along my throat, to my collarbones – I closed my eyes, and ran my fingers through his hair…it felt so good and I begged a thousand things to never let it stop…never…

"_Syaoran_…_Syaoran_…" I whimpered. He stopped and looked up, obviously mistaking my complete surrender, to me rejecting him…

"Sakura, I'm…I…" Even in the dark I could see his cheeks go red – which turned me on even more – it was so cute. I silenced him with my mouth and melted into his arms. It was such a good dream…

He began to kiss back…and I sighed happily…but, something didn't feel right. I drew away; he'd fallen asleep. I stifled a giggle.

I started to fall asleep too, my thoughts drifting from where the cards could possibly be; to more sensuous thoughts about Syaoran…I fell asleep in the dream, my arms encircling him, a smile playing on my lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I blinked in the brightness of the room – my back hurt…I blinked again, the warmth next to me comforting, yet foreign – no _way_.

Kinomoto Sakura was lying asleep next to me, her hair fanning out behind her, the sunlight caressing her pale skin so it glowed, and her hand was beside her head, her fingers curling…last night came back to me.

It wasn't a dream…it was real…shit. I'd kissed her. Oh my God. I was so screwed.

But she had kissed back; if my memory wasn't screwing me over…she had kissed back. I tentatively reached out to touch her…she murmured something…I felt something wash over me – please, please don't let it be…

I didn't love her. I couldn't. No way…no _way_. She was…I was…no. No. This wasn't happening.

No – I didn't…I couldn't…I couldn't do this – this was wrong. I wasn't worth her…she was everything I could never be… My hand was inches away from her and it ached to be so near to her and yet…

She was beginning to wake up – I had to get out of there.

I carefully got up and crept out – I opened the door to the hall and I stifled a yell: Meilin and Tomoyo grinned sheepishly back at me.

"Hi…Syaoran," Meilin said weakly. I couldn't believe they were spying on us.

"My, my Li-San, you sure are a fast mover," Tomoyo grinned at me – I felt myself blush.

"N-nothing happened…I just fell asleep and…" and then I woke up with an angel next to me and I couldn't help but kiss that softer than soft mouth and hold her so tightly it hurt…

"Oho ho ho ho ho," She still had that creepy laugh – which reminded me, eerily, of Eriol.

"We'd better wait in the living room for her to wake up – let's try and sort this mess out," I said, looking away, desperately trying to forget how amazing Sakura was…

"Yes – oh, Eriol's here – he's been putting on quite a show!" By the way Tomoyo smiled I knew I wasn't going to like this. I glanced at Meilin – she was looking interestedly at the wall, avoiding eye contact. I wasn't going to like this at all.

I quickly walked to the living room and there was a rather composed Eriol, his legs crossed, his hands supporting a rather large cup of something steamy gazing at the coffee table – I nearly yelled.

The whole coffee table wasn't the usual clear glass - It was a Birdseye view of my bedroom, which currently showed a flushed Sakura, being passionately kissed by me – they had seen everything! Shit, shit, shit!

"Oh, it's you dear cousin," He said calmly. He sipped whatever was in the cup.

It was at this point that I jumped him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

I heard some loud voices and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't…for some reason I felt really uncomfortable. I eased my eyes open and I realised I was on the floor…strange. Maybe I fell in my sleep…

I sighed and looked down at my arm – it looked a lot better.

I stretched and smiled a little – okay, I was in Syaoran's room, and yeah, the cards were missing and everything was going pretty badly – but it was morning, I was awake and everything would be ok…as long as I didn't have to face Syaoran. As long as I didn't lose myself in his eyes…he betrayed me. There was no reason for him to not do it again.

I slowly got up and tested my ankle – it was stiff, but I could walk. I carefully walked out of the room to where all the noise was coming from – the living room. I entered and was greeted with the following scene:

Eriol was on the floor, flat on his back, being strangled by a red-faced Syaoran who was yelling stuff like, "Horny Hentai lovers!" and Meilin and Tomoyo were standing beside the door, awed spectators, their eyes glazed. My eyes flicked to the coffee table and I squeaked really loudly – everyone turned to look at me. Syaoran stopped strangling Eriol and…our eyes met, then we looked back at the coffee table.

It was the scene from my dream…but now I wasn't so sure it was a dream…didn't I wake up on the floor? Didn't I still faintly taste his taste on my lips…? It was at this point coffee-table-Syaoran moaned into my mouth and coffee-table-me pressed into him harder…I wished that I had the ability to sink into the floor. This was the most embarrassing moment in my life.

Eriol took advantage of Syaoran stopping by waving his hand through the air – the coffee table returned to its normal state.

"How are you, Sakura?" He asked calmly, picking away Syaoran's fingers form his neck. I blinked, my cheeks still flaming.

"How…? What…?"

"Oh, Sakura, blame us," Tomoyo suddenly said, with Mielin earnestly nodding beside her, "we just badly wanted to know what happened and Eriol had found this amazing spell so…oh forgive us!" I just nodded dumbly and Tomoyo stepped over Eriol to give me a hug.

"Let's just…discuss more _pressing_ issues," Eriol said, smiling lightly at Syaoran, who promptly got off him – I felt his eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him…he must think I'm such a desperate slut.

"Right," Syaoran said quietly. He sat on the two-seater and Eriol, Meilin and Tomoyo sat in unison on the three-seater.

"Come, sit, Sakura – you have to tell us everything about that say," Meilin said. I stared at the only vacant seat – next to Syaoran – and gulped.

This was not going to be my day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll try and update ASAP, and I'm sorry about the delay, but college is bringing me down, man! Oh well – like the fluffy stuff? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nutty Authoress Notifies that…:** I'm really sorry about the delay, and now it's half-term you would think I had no excuse for not updating…how about an absolute truckload of homework! And a bit of a writers block…sigh, anyways, you'll get some of your questions answered in this chapter - hope you enjoy! Make sure you review! Love you guys!

S.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me, so sue me not!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Syaoran left Tomoeda – and he promised he'd return. That promise was never fulfilled…now a dark force is causing trouble...will destiny right itself? And will love prevail? SS

**Lost Goodbye**

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Sakura desperately tried to sleep – she felt exhausted but the thoughts of the day kept rushing about her head – she couldn't sleep. It was impossible…she stared up at the ceiling and recounted for what must have been the millionth time what had happened that day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that day**

"So, Sakura-chan, what happened in the park?" Eriol smiled at her kindly, sipping his tea. He was obviously enjoying the dilemma that was going about her head – she was staring solidly at the seat beside Syaoran. _This was most interesting…_

"I…um…well…Where do you want me to start?" She said weakly, shuffling towards the two-seater. He glanced at Syaoran, who was slowly turning redder and redder…Sakura was now inches from the sofa – the spectators held their breath.

"I'm…" Syaoran quickly jumped up, "I'm…I'm going to make b-breakfast!" He said a bit too loudly. He stomped off to the kitchen. Sakura audibly sighed and collapsed into the sofa, placing her hand on her forehead. _This was all too much, it really was…_

"From the beginning, start from the beginning," Tomoyo encouraged, trying really hard not to let a smile burst through. Everything they did was just _so_ kawaii!

Sakura swallowed hard. She began explaining about how tired she'd felt lately, as if someone was draining her energies…she was really skirting around the fact the cards were missing. But she had to tell them…

"What about the cards? Have you tried using them?" Tomoyo asked.

"The cards…well…they've…gone," she blinked hard and ventured to look at each of their faces – shock.

"Gone…?" Meilin repeated. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Well…" This was bad, "They're missing."

"I'd got that far, but…"

"You've lost the cards?" Everyone turned to see Syaoran standing at the doorway, a tray in his hands, his expression blank.

"Not all of them, there are a few left, but they feel…" she tried to find the word, "weak." She couldn't explain it.

"You've lost the cards…" He said almost wonderingly. His eyes were wide.

"N-no…I just…don't know where they are," Sakura grimaced at how pathetic that sounded.

"How the hell…" He looked livid, "Did you manage to lose the most magical objects on earth? How the hell does anyone do that!?"

"Look, I don't know what happened; it was…I was…"

"This is incredible – just…incredible!" He looked hard at her – a look that pierced through her very being; disdain, anger, confusion. "You…" Meilin quickly jumped up and grabbed the tray from his hands, cutting him off.

"Look, let's just have breakfast and…and not argue!" She said a bit too chirpily.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol, who had been uncharacteristically silent. "Eriol…?"

"You guys…eat," he broke his gaze away from Sakura and turned to smile at the love of his life, "I need to leave now, honey-pot." Tomoyo pressed her lips and nodded, not looking at him.

"But, Eriol, you…you've got to help me!" Sakura gazed at him, he smiled warmly. Meilin and Tomoyo were busy arranging the food chatting about China and shopping, and Syaoran had walked off to the window, obviously in deep thought.

"No – this is one of those battles you must face alone," his smiled widened. "Like that other battle, huh, Sakura?" He glanced at Syaoran and she blushed, "Just remember, I have absolute faith in you."

"Why…?" She croaked, close to tears. "Why do you have faith in a person capable of…of losing the cards?"

"Well, anyone who can defeat me has to be good, ne?" He tilted his head and Sakura fell (A/N Anime style!). "And you didn't lose the cards – you just don't know where they are!"

Sakura had to smile at this.

"Just remember this," he suddenly became serious, "That within forests, there are fires and any fire can be quenched when you show your enemy hope, and your unbeatable spell…" He was no longer Eriol – but that deeper, darker person he very rarely became. Within Eriol she saw a flash she recognised as Clow.

"O-okay…" She said uncertainly.

"I have absolute faith in you – remember that. We all do." He smiled, Eriol's bizarre self again and he patted Tomoyo on the head distractedly as he left.

"Where is he going?" Meilin asked.

"Away," Sakura, of course, understood that this…force, this power, that was doing all these things would have to be faced by her, alone.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled brightly, "You can do anything as long as you smile – now let's eat!" Sakura nodded, feeling a bit happier, forgetting all the stuff with Syaoran and the cards and enjoying a good meal with her friends…after a few minutes Syaoran walked over to them and sat opposite Sakura, beside Meilin, looking at the empty plate, not a single word passing his lips.

"Hey, you do realise that the food won't just appear on there?" Meilin elbowed him – he jumped up and shook his head wearily.

"I'm going out."

"What?" He didn't reply, just stole a glance at Sakura – she felt a sudden surge of emotion from him - and then he left. "Wow…that guy just gets weirder and weirder every day," Sakura laughed, trying to cover up the hurt inside.

"Well, I guess all the men have gone, which means…" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed, "_Shopping_!" Meilin and Tomoyo hugged, tears streaming down their faces with happiness.

"Oh, brother…" Sakura sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shopping Mall**

"Oh my God! This T looks so _cute_!" A red-cheeked Tomoyo, whirled around to face an embarrassed looking Sakura, who was attempting to shuffle into the background. "You would look _great_ in this!"

"There's really no need to talk so loudly, Tomoyo…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"N-nothing…" Tomoyo was kind of scary.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" Meilin called from the underwear area. Sakura followed a very excited Tomoyo who was skipping merrily to and equally excited Meilin.

"Oh my God! This place is amazing!" Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura had to admit it _was_ pretty amazing…rows and rows of cute panties (frilly ones, multi-coloured ones, ones with stupid slogans like 'hot-stuff' and 'Sweet-candy'), a whole range of bikinis, some with really lovely detail and then there were the dollies (A/N that's what I think they're called; those dress thingies with straps that go over bras and whatever) – which were cute and loveable as well as completely sexy.

"Everything is so nicely laid out," Tomoyo said, fingering a dolly set, "I really have to tell mum about laying our stuff like this…" She said thoughtfully.

"I see you're admiring my shop," All three girls turned and gasped.

"Naruto?" Sakura's jaw hit the floor, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, don't worry, I'm not here to buy the merchandise," the girls laughed nervously – it did seem a little pervy for a guy to be up here, "My uncle owns the shop – I help out here sometimes." He smiled, revealing all his perfectly white teeth.

"Ahem, would you like to introduce us or what?" Meilin grinned and stuck her hand out.

"Oh, Meilin this is Naruto – he goes to our school, and Meilin is one of my oldest friends. She's from China," Sakura was having difficulty stringing the words together – Naruto was pressing his hand into Meilin's and Meilin was swooning. It made Sakura feel weird, because she was so sure he had a crush on _her_ – which sounded really childish but...

"Pleased to meet such a beautiful lady," his smile widened, "Look, please feel free to try anything on and take some free stuff…I insist!" (A/N I **know** it's usually store policy that no underwear is tried on, etc, but in Japanese anime world those kinds of rules don't apply! Yay!)

"Wow, he sure is friendly!" Meilin said, trying to cover up her blush.

"Yes, you seem to get a long very well…" Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"He's not my type," Meilin sighed, "any guy who is that perfect is a freak of some sort – and if I married him and had children I'd have to tell them the first place I'd met daddy was in an underwear store!" They all laughed at this.

"Hey, let's try some of these on!" Tomoyo's eyes glinted. "I'll try this one…" she picked a dark blue dolly with matching bra and knickers – it had a few frills, but it was beautiful. "You've got to have this one, Meilin!" She handed her a red set, super-frilly and super cute, "And Sakura…hmmm…this one!" It was really pretty. Simple, straight lines with no frills – the dolly was a translucent light pink, so you could see the pink bra and panties underneath, which had some white cherry blossoms stitched on – it was beautiful.

"Um…I…" Sakura blushed, because she's caught herself wondering what Syaoran would think if he saw her in it. "I'm not sure I should…"

"Of course you should!" Tomoyo forcefully pushed Sakura into a changing room and shucked the set in after her, "And don't come out until you've worn it! I'll know!" She called over the door.

Sakura sighed and stripped her clothes off – she quickly dragged the set on and caught herself in the mirror – there was a small dark-red patch on her neck…a love-bite. She let her fingers drift over it and shivered. A very large part of her was quite willing to surrender herself completely to him, but…

He'd betrayed her. He hadn't even apologised, or anything and…and…

She had changed. He had changed. Everything had changed. As soon as the cards were back he'd go back to China and they'd go on living their lives, separately…she blinked away the tears. Last night she'd got a taste of what it would be like to have him…his soft caresses…his warm breathe…his deep, thoughtful eyes…his scent…

And this morning he had been so cruel! It wasn't her fault the cards were missing! Or was it…? Maybe he was right…maybe it was her fault; she was the Card Mistress after all…She picked the cards up from her pile of clothes and thought deeply about everything…

She was brought back to earth by a voice in her head. _What the…?_

_Sakura! Get over here now_! She concentrated hard and focused her thoughts on tracking the person…

_S-Syaoran…?_

_Yes, hurry!_

_But, how…?_

_Not now! I'll explain later, just follow my aura! And…_she felt him hesitate, _and be careful. _

_I'm coming!_

Her fingers still tightly holding onto the cards, she burst out of the changing room and ran as fast as she could to door (hearing rather shocked Tomoyo exclaim something not very nice) – as soon as she was on the street she realised she was wearing nothing but underwear. _Oh my God…_

She had to focus. She ran to the back of the building and got on Fly – without proper clothes on it was freezing! She quickly rose into the air, shivering hard. She concentrated on where his aura was coming from. _The Park again…?_

She shivered hard and flew over houses and people, trying to desperately not think of what Syaoran would say when he saw her like this…_Hoe_…

But it couldn't be helped – she felt a strong surge of magic coming from the Park as she landed at the entrance – she ran in, and looked about – she nearly screamed.

In the centre of the park a dense grove of trees had grown from nowhere – there she saw a struggling Syaoran. Branches were wrapped around his arms and legs, his chest…he was trying to free himself, but to no avail.

"Sakura! Don't come any closer!" But it was too late – she stepped forward and _bang_! She was thrown back and skidded across the floor. She quickly got up and saw the devastation before her – a fire had started and was quickly consuming the trees.

"_Syaoran_!" She ran forwards and tried to get closer – the heat and ash were too much.

What could she do…?

"Jump!" She jumped up high up and landed on one of the branches near to him – the heat nearly knocked her over. "Syaoran!"

"Sakura, what are you doing? Get out of here, you'll burn alive! And the branches…" He coughed and shook his head.

"Sword!" She gave him a determined look and began hacking away at the branches.

"Listen to me! These aren't ordinary branches, they…" it was at this second Sakura tripped over and the Sword went flying out of her hand – she looked down at her ankle and saw a branch was slowly wrapping itself around her leg. She looked wildly for the sword.

"You are unbelievable!" Syaoran yelled – she looked at him…the heat was getting to her. She looked at where his feet were…the Sword.

"Syaoran, look!" His feet were almost touching it. He said nothing – she gasped. His eyes had gone completely white…the Sword began inching its way to her…

She stretched her arm out…just a few more centimetres…

"Got it!" She turned around fast and hacked away at the branch. Freed, she ran up to Syaoran…there was a strange moment when their eyes met and…he blushed deeply – finally noticing she was wearing…well, not wearing much. She ignored this and began trying to hack away the branches…but it was no use, for some reason they just grew back again, stronger.

Suddenly she felt another presence; she also suddenly felt completely exhausted.

She turned around rapidly and there she saw a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing combat clothes and wielding a sword. She was standing solidly on a branch on the other side of Syaoran.

"_You_!" He yelled.

"You recognise me?" She smiled, "You are much more powerful than any of us anticipated." Suddenly a branch shot out in front of his mouth and tightened, "It's better this way…"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura coughed out, the ashes getting in her eyes. The fire didn't seem to be getting to them…then again, this was obviously a controlled magical fire…and as soon as the girl went, maybe the fire would get to them…no! She couldn't think that way! She had to believe she could make it. That they could both make it.

Sakura brought her sword up to defend herself – the opponent cut, parried, and sliced the air – but Sakura refused to attack – she just kept defending.

"Haven't you ever heard the best form of defence to attack?" The girl yelled, frustrated. How could you feel good about fighting someone who refused to fight back? "What does it matter? You're dead anyway," She lunged forwards and Sakura dodged, narrowly missing. Sakura turned to face her, but the girl was too fast – Sakura went flying on the floor. The girl stood before and smiled – the tip of her sword extended to Sakura's throat. "That was too easy. I thought you be more of a…challenge."

There was a strange moment where no one moved, or spoke. Sakura waited for the finishing blow…but something made the girl hesitate. Sakura looked into her face and saw a dilemma in her eyes.

"I could have beaten you," Sakura said suddenly. "I can beat you," She realised this was true, "but there is something you that makes me think you're not a bad person."

"I am…a very bad person. Worse, in fact," the girl whispered.

"Look, please, I haven't done anything to you, and…I know you're not bad." Sakura knew this might inflame the situation…but she was going to do the right thing, "Don't you like helping people? Don't you have sympathy or compassion…? Don't you _love_?"

The girl looked away.

"You could have killed me and you didn't. Why?" The girl looked mistrustfully at her.

"Because I know that I'd be weak to hurt someone just because they tried to hurt me," Sakura felt Syaoran's gaze on her and she felt his aura reaching out to hers…it was warm and comforting.

"Get up," she relaxed her arm, so her sword hung back. "Let me tell you everything…" he girl held out her hand and Sakura took it – she hand never known such sadness as what radiated from this girl.

Suddenly the girl fell, her hands covering her ears.

"Stop, stop, stop…" she screamed. Then she stopped and looked at Sakura, "I have to go…" and Sakura was thrown back – when she looked up the girl had gone. Vanished.

Sakura quickly ran to Syaoran and saw the branches were slowly undoing themselves. She turned to face the fire…but there was none.

"Sakura?" Syaoran freed himself and she went to him and gave him a grim smile.

"Who was she?"

"She's been following me; she was a maid, then a flight attendant…I don't understand how I could have not noticed her magic before…"

"I guess that's got to do with why every time she was nearby I felt so tired," Sakura said suddenly.

"The same with me." He said softly, "Sakura, I…"

"Look!" The trees had completely vanished; she ran over to two small pieces of paper fluttering form the sky, "Wood! Fire! She was using the cards!" Sakura held them close to her…a comfort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, that was so hard to write, it was like pulling out a piece of me! More fluffiness in the next chapter (I mean, Sakura is in underwear for crying out loud!) – I am SO evil! Muhahahah!!


End file.
